Un pequeño cambio en la historia
by MissN17
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa en el punto en que Lexa y Clarke se separan en Mount Weather para eliminar a los tiradores de arriba de la puerta.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1:

Esta historia se sitúa en el punto en que Lexa y Clarke se separan en Mount Weather para eliminar a los tirados de arriba de la puerta.

POV Clarke

LEXA: NO! Lincoln, protege a Clarke. Eliminaré a estos tiradores. Seguidme guerreros!

La vi moverse con su estilo propio, supongo que tenía años y años de práctica. Se agachaba más que cualquier otro para evitar ser alcanzada por algún disparo y sin embargo se movía más rápido de cualquiera de sus guerreros.

La seguí con la mirada, sin poder apartarla ni un segundo de ella. Como si el tiempo se parase, recordé nuestras últimas palabras antes de la batalla.

Me iría con ella cuando todo acabase? Si bien es cierto que necesitaríamos un proceso de paz entre nuestros clanes, esta alianza debería permanecer a cualquier costa. Quizá irme con ella por un tiempo sería la mejor opción. Ver su ciudad, ver Polis. Quizá llevar consigo a varias personas del Arka ayudaría a que los dos bandos se unieran más rápido y con menos asperezas…

De repente, la ví pararse en seco y al instante varios de sus guerreros que iban delante de ella murieron tiroteados.

CLARKE: Lexa…

Lexa daba órdenes a sus guerreros de forma que parecía que se replegaban.

LINCONL: Clarke, tenemos que abrir esa puerta.

CLARKE: Lexa tiene problemas Lincoln.

LINCOLN: Heda sabe lo que hace. Nuestra misión es abrir esa puerta.

En cierto modo Linconl tenía razón. Me permití mirar nuevamente a Lexa durante un segundo. Los guerreros se protegían por el flanco de los tiradores y Lexa miraba sin parar hacia todas las direcciones. Quizá estuviera herida?

LINCOLN: Clarke vamos, debemos hacer algo.

CLARKE: Con los tiradores encima de nosotros no podemos poner ninguna cuerda o arpón en la puerta y tirar hasta que se abra. Tiene que haber otra solución.

LINCOLN: Con qué podemos abrir la puerta entonces?

CLARKE: Quizá no seamos nosotros los que tengamos que abrirla… mmm

Lo tenía, sería arriesgado. Pero era nuestra mejor opción. Sus balas no eran infinitas, al igual que sus alimentos, y ahora estaban rodeados. Ellos sabían lo que queríamos de ellos, a nuestros amigos y el pueblo de Lexa, y ellos… querían sobrevivir a este ataque. Quizá podían parlamentar un tiempo hasta que el equipo de Indra y Octavia entrara dentro y los liberase. Era la mejor opción. Ahora mismo no podían deshacerse sin más bajas de los tiradores. Tenía que jugármela y pensar que no me dispararían.

Con un movimiento que creí ágil me libre de la protección de Lincoln y me expuse al campo de visión de los tiradores.

CLARKE: HAGAMOS UN TRATO.

Grité, y solo lo grité una vez. El silencio duró dos segundos. Y luego vinieron los disparos. Por suerte una fuerza me agarró a tiempo y quedé refugiada en la roca que tenía al lado. Cuando conseguí focalizar lo que había alrededor me encontré con sus ojos verdes. Me miraban con desesperación, miedo y dulzura a la vez.

He sido una insensata.

LEXA: Eres una insensata.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Lexa

Los tiradores tenían flaqueada nuestra avanzadilla de la puerta, no podríamos acercarnos a esa puerta… Pero aún podíamos conseguir tiempo, mientras tuvieran su foco en nosotros Indra podría entrar y liberar a lo Clarke había denominado "el ejercito que tenemos dentro". Clarke… Espero que siga con Lincoln y que éste sepa el valioso tesoro que he dejado a su cargo. Si le pasase algo…

Tengo que volver a centrarme. No puedo estar en plena batalla pensando solo en ella. Necesito respuesta de mis otros grupos, saber cómo va en sus flancos. Miro hacía todas las direcciones hasta que encuentro a los pasadores de señales. Me responden. Todo va como se espera…

Necesito volver con ella, de todas las posibles variaciones del plan tenemos que elegir cual ejecutar. Mientras me muevo agachada para evitar los disparos enfoco mi mirada en ella mientras me dirijo a donde se encuentra. Está hablando con Lincoln de algo, supongo que intentaran abrir la puerta y él le estará diciendo que no he podido quitar de en medio a los tiradores.

Clarke… maldita sea. No puedo más. Necesito que esta guerra acabe. Estar con ella me vuelve débil y fuerte a la vez. Pero me hace feliz. Maldita sea. Maldita sea… Titus no aceptará esto. Pero estoy muy decidida a continuar, si es lo que ella quiere también. De cualquier forma, si salimos vivas de esta batalla estamos destinadas a veros al menos una vez más y eso, en lo más profundo de mi alma, me reconforta.

Estoy casi a su altura cuando Clarke, contra todo pronóstico aprovecha un despiste de Lincoln y se expone a los tiradores gritando que quiere parlamentar con ellos. Está loca? La van a matar!

Tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permite saltó a su lado y la tiro al suelo. Compruebo desesperada que no la han dañado. La cojo de los hombros y la hago mirarme. Esos ojos azules con lo que llevo soñado repetidas noches me miran con asombro. Desde luego no se esperaba que estuviera allí.

LEXA: Eres una insensata.

Mis manos pasan a su cara y la miro más intensamente.

LEXA: Podías estar muerta ahora mismo.

Sus manos cogen las mías y sus ojos bajan mis labios. Necesito una salida, mis guerreros no pueden ver la debilidad que significa Clarke en mi.

LEXA: LINCOLN ¡!

Lincoln se refugia más en la piedra y se acerca a mi.

LEXA: La vida de Clarke va ligada a la tuya. Si ella muera aquí tu harás lo mismo bajo mis manos.

Lincoln asiente y se coloca más cerca de Clarke. Suelto mis manos de ella y devuelvo mi mirada a Clarke. Ahora estoy más calmada. Ahora podemos hablar.

LEXA: Creía que si no podíamos abrir la puerta negociaríamos el siguiente paso Clarke. Lo que has hecho ha sido una locura y una insensatez. Nuestro acuerdo pende de un hilo, no lo rompas.

CLARKE: Sé lo que quieren. Sé cómo se sienten. Ellos quieren hacer un trato antes incluso de que lo haya dicho. Con los tiradores arriba no podremos abrir la puerta. Lo he hecho lo he hecho para ganar tiempo. Ahora ellos saben también que queremos hacer un trato.

Me acerco más ella y la miro a los ojos. Vuelve una ráfaga de disparos y nos acercamos más, nuestras caras están muy cerca, siento su respiración pesada y rápida. Conecta sus ojos con los míos y lo único que alcanzo a decir es…

LEXA: No vuelvas a hacerlo. No te expongas así más.

CLARKE: Lexa yo…

Otra ráfaga de disparos. Nuestros cuerpos han bajado instantemente juntos hacía el suelo y Clarke ha metido su cabeza entre mi barbilla y mi pecho. Mi boca queda muy cerca de su oreja y no puedo evitar hacerlo.

LEXA: Por favor.

Una comandante suplicando entre susurros. Los comandantes nunca suplican. Ellos imponen. Clarke la estaba matando por dentro. Cambiando cada pieza dura que tenía por una blanda y resistente. Quizá se estuviera haciendo mejor comandante, pero el cambio la aterrada. Por suerte, el único que había podido escuchar ese susurro era Lincoln. Así que lo mire y me devolvió su cara de aprobación. No diría nada si es que había escuchado algo.

Y Clarke? Le aterraba que hubiese contado el beso que se habían concedido y el rumor se extendiese. Azgeda iría por ella sin dudarlo. Clarke...

Los disparos cesaron y de repente una sirena empezó a sonar de una forma intermitente.

La puerta se estaba abriendo.

Espero que os esté gustando! Se aprecian reviews!

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

POV Clarke

La maldita puerta se estaba abriendo. Por fin, un poco de paz. Me intento incorporar un poco y mirar por encima de la roca, pero Lexa me lo impide.

La observo y está con 5 sentidos mirando a todas partes, hasta que, tras un segundo, fija la mirada en mí.

LEXA: Aquí tienes tu trato.

Su mirada en firme, intensa. No deja de mirarme. Suspira y baja la mirada a mis labios. Al instante la vuelve a subir. A mi mente vienen imágenes de nuestro beso. Aún no sé porque me aparté de ella. Quizá lo que le dije era verdad. Quizá no era el momento oportuno, quizá aún no. Pero tengo claro que si esta noche muero, me maldeciré mil veces el no haber continuado besándola.

Le cojo la mano en un intento, creo que en vano, de transmitirle todo lo que siento y le digo.

CLARKE: Estoy preparada. Ahora... estoy preparada.

Me mira con cara de circunstacia apoyada en la roca. Creo que no sabe ni de que le estoy hablando. Aunque me devuelve un apretón de manos y asiente. Quizá tengamos un futuro próximo.

Mis pensamientos quedan el aire, junto con nuestras miradas. Hasta que se oye una voz saliendo de la puerta.

CAGE: No disparéis! Vamos a salir.

Hago ademán de sacar la cabeza por encima de roca, pero Lexa me lo impide.

LEXA: Aún no. Tú, guerrero, dime que ves.

"Ve y muere por mí", las palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza. El guerrero no vacila ni un segundo y comienza a hablar.

GUERRERO: Heda, hay un hombre de la montaña sin el traje especial, con un apartado de comunicación como los de la gente del cielo.

Pero de repente el guerrero se calla y se oye otra vez la misma voz.

CAGE: Comandante, te doy mi palabra de que el fuego ha cesado.. por ahora. Hagamos un trato. Ninguna de nuestra gente tiene que derramar ni una gota más de sangre.

Lexa aún me presiona para que me quede a salvo en la roca. Pero ella se levanta.

LEXA: Habla hombre de la montaña. Quien eres, que ofreces.

CAGE: Queremos a Clarke y a todos los que tú llamas "la gente del cielo". En su sangre encontraremos la paz entre nuestros clanes. A cambio de que me los entregues, liberaré a toda tu gente.

Entro en pánico. No pueden hablar en serio. Es un trato que Lexa nunca aceptaría. Aunque sus generales…

Miro a Lexa, tiene el gesto serio. Digno de una comandante. Desde luego está bien entrenada. No sé qué se le pasará por la cabeza. Tiene la mirada clavada en ese hombre y por primera vez me invita a incorporarme.

Ahora mismo reina un silencio sepulcral, toda conversación entre nosotros es escuchada por todos los presentes. De esta negociación, o más bien, de cuanto se alargue, depende que ganemos esta batalla o no.

LEXA: Clarke, conoces a este hombre?

CLARKE: Sí, es el hijo de quien gobierna este lugar. Además de su jefe de seguridad.

Lexa asiente sin apartar la mirada de Cage.

LEXA: Quiero hablar con tu comandante, no con el segundo al mando. No hago tratos con gente sin poder.

La provocación de Lexa parece surgir efecto. A Cage le ha cambiado la cara y está ahora un poco desquiciado.

CAGE: Sin poder? Ha habido un cambio de voluntades últimamente Clarke… Si hubieses estado aquí con tus amigos en vez de dejarlos a su suerte te habrías enterado.

Intenta provocarme, lo sé. Y caigo en su trampa. Empiezo a notar como me pitan los oídos y como una energía incontrolable empieza a rugirme por todo el cuerpo.

Pero entonces siento su mano en mi espalda. Justo en el centro de la cintura. Es como una caricia y un toque de advertencia a la vez. El calor de su mano apacigua el desborde de energía que tenía y logro calmarme en lo considero segundos.

El gesto no pasa desapercibido por Cage, y Lexa aprovecha ese momento para hablar e intentar que no suelte ningún comentario al respecto.

LEXA: Ahora entiendo que eres tú con debo hablar. Me gustan las charlas de comandante a comandante. No tengo muchas. Aprecio una cuando la tengo delante.

Y Cage pica. Como si le regalasen su ego.

CAGE: Bien…

Sonríe, ampliamente.

CAGE: Ahora que tengo tu atención completa. Aceptas el trato?

Lexa mira hacia atrás para captar la atención de sus generales. Quiere perder tiempo.

LEXA: Quiero tomar esta decisión junto a..

CAGE: Jajajajaja no. Vas a tomar la decisión ahora. Clarke y todos los demás por tu gente. De hecho, porque no los hacemos pasar?

 **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

POV Lexa

Siento como coge mi mano y la aprieta. El gesto me coge por sorpresa, pero intento no aparentarla.

CLARKE: Estoy preparada. Ahora... estoy preparada.

La miro tratando de averiguar qué quiere decirme, pero no logro descifrar nada. Maldita sea Clarke, quizá si fueras un poco más clara podría pensar con más claridad. Debo apoyarme en alguna hipótesis sobre lo que dice o acabaré desquiciada durante toda la noche.

Está preparada para negociar. O no, está preparada para perder tiempo. Pero... y el "ahora…"? Si pienso que es porque… o no. No puede ser ahora. Claro, piensa que podemos morir. Siente lo mismo que yo y no quiere morir y no habérmelo dicho. O que muera yo.

Decido creer esta versión, no hay mucho tiempo. Es la primera vez que escucho a mi corazón y tengo la voz de Titus incrustada en mi cerebro ahora mismo. "El amor es debilidad". No hay tiempo, tengo que guiarme por mi instinto y esto es lo que me dice. Espero que mi amor no nuble mi juicio hoy.

Le devuelvo el apretón de mano y asiento. Quizá tengamos un futuro próximo.

Intentaré perder el máximo de tiempo que pueda con este negociador.

CAGE: Queremos a Clarke y a todos los que tú llamas "la gente del cielo". En su sangre encontraremos la paz entre nuestros clanes. A cambio de que me los entregues, liberaré a toda tu gente.

Está loco. Nos quiere poner en contra de la gente del cielo. Creer que ellos son el problema. Clarke será mi problema, pero más adelante. Ahora solo puedo concentrarme en que el tipo que tiene delante a torturado a miles de mi gente y que de una forma u otra lo va a pagar.

Vamos a perder tiempo.

LEXA: Clarke, conoces a este hombre?

CLARKE: Sí, es el hijo de quien gobierna este lugar. Además de su jefe de seguridad.

LEXA: Quiero hablar con tu comandante, no con el segundo al mando. No hago tratos con gente sin poder.

CAGE: Sin poder? Ha habido un cambio de voluntades últimamente Clarke… Si hubieses estado aquí con tus amigos en vez de dejarlos a su suerte te habrías enterado.

Siento a mi lado a Clarke. Se está descontrolando. Si no la paro puede que perdamos nuestra oportunidad. Espero que con este gesto se calme… le pongo la mano en su espalda, intentando que Cage no la vea desde su ángulo de vista, aunque veo que cambia su expresión. Por lo que lo sabe.

A mi lado, Clarke se calma. Sigamos perdiendo tiempo.

LEXA: Ahora entiendo que eres tú con debo hablar. Me gustan las charlas de comandante a comandante. No tengo muchas. Aprecio una cuando la tengo delante.

CAGE: Bien…

Sonríe, MUY ampliamente.

CAGE: Ahora que tengo tu atención completa. Aceptas el trato?

Es tiempo de hablar con mis generales en forma de perder tiempo.

LEXA: Quiero tomar esta decisión junto a…

CAGE: Jajajajaja no. Vas a tomar la decisión ahora. Clarke y todos los demás por tu gente. De hecho, porque no los hacemos pasar?

La puerta se abre un poco más y sale toda la gente secuestrada de mi pueblo. Se les ve malnutridos, cabizbajos. El ejército ya no está dentro de la montaña. Cómo debemos actuar ahora?

Cage los coloca a todos entre él y nosotros.

CAGE: Tiradores… apuntarlos.

Los tiradores se exponen y los apuntan. Se exponen. Se exponen. Mis arqueros podrían matarlos a todos de un disparo. Serían efectivos, quizá morirían unos cuantos, y después habría una escaramuza. No sé cuántos efectivos tendrá la montaña dentro… pero acaban de hacer una mala jugada y tengo que aprovecharla.

Entre la confusión del momento miro a Clarke e intento decirle todo lo que siento por ella con una mirada. Cuando acabe todo esto…

Desplazo mi mirada a Lincoln, que me la devuelve y me asiente.

CAGE: Qué me dices comandante? Tu chica rubia parece no tener claro que vas a hacer.

La miro de nuevo y le digo:

LEXA: Lo siento. Que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Su mirada me duele en lo más profundo, pero más tarde lo entenderá. El momento ha llegado. Sus tiradores se han relajado, y el hombre llamado Cage no para de reírse.

Sé que la jugada es arriesgada. Quizá maten a la gente de Clarke, pero ella está a salvo conmigo, la puerta está abierta y sus tirados muertos en segundos. Ahora es el momento.

Levanto mi mano y la dejo caer.

Los tiradores han muerto en unos segundos. Mis guerreros corren a socorrer a mi gente secuestrada mientras yo y mi escuadrón corremos a internarnos en la montaña.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Clarke

Todo pasa muy deprisa. Pero no es hasta el final de los acontecimientos cuando entendiendo todo lo que ha sucedido.

Siento un barril lleno de sentimientos contradictorios mezclados llenar mi cuerpo. Traición, amor. Lexa ha tomado una decisión de la que estoy segura que tenía planeada hace tiempo. Ha tomado ventaja del error de Cage, si es que lo ha tenido. Lexa ha apostado porque la gente que había entre nosotros y Cage eran todos los prisioneros y que no habían más tiradores que los de arriba de la colina.

Indra siempre decía que Lexa era letal. ¿Cuántas decisiones así habrá tomado en las batallas? Si hubiese habido una segunda ola de tiradores estaríamos muertos. Si había más prisioneros dentro estarían muertos.

Y mis compañeros… Lexa sabe que los necesitan vivos. Pero a saber qué atrocidades les van a hacer. Se me encoge el estómago al pensarlo.

La situación actual es la siguiente. No ha habido segunda ola de tiradores, por lo que a priori estamos seguros. Han hecho prisionero a Cage y matado a cuanto hombre o mujer de la montaña ha aparecido por detrás de la puerta.

Y Lincoln me retiene, me tiene agarrada como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y seguramente dependa. No creo que Lexa dé muchas segundas oportunidades.

Pero necesito entrar ahí. Cuando pasen unos minutos y se aclare la situación del interior, entraré. Convenceré a Lincoln de ello. Seguro que él también se muere por entrar y ver cómo está Octavia.

Los minutos pasan y se me hacen eternos… Lincoln ha dejado de agarrarme, pero está a mi lado sin quitarme los ojos de encima. No creo que tenga otro despiste y pueda entrar sin que me retenga.

No dejan de entrar terrícolas sin parar a la montaña. Pero ninguno sale, no se oyen disparos, por lo que creo que la cosa va bien. Aunque si están en los niveles más inferiores… no los oiría.

LINCOLN: Crees que ya se habrán encontrado con Octavia e Indra?

Lo que suponía. Está pensando en Octavia.

CLARKE: Esperemos que sí. No tenemos por qué pensar que no. Tú y ella… vais en serio, verdad?

LINCOLN: Qué es "en serio"?

CLARKE: Que la quieres de verdad

LINCOLN: Oh sí. Sí, de verdad.

CLARKE: Y cómo es enamorarte de alguien contrario a tu clan en plena guerra contra ellos?

Me siento tan identificada como él en esta pregunta.

LINCOLN: No lo sé. Simplemente ocurre.

Creo que yo tampoco sabría describirlo de una forma mejor. Al menos él no está enamorado de la persona que podría cambiar el curso de toda una batalla con el gesto de una mano.

Lexa… espero que estés bien.

Lincoln carraspea, mira hacia otra parte y dice.

LINCOLN: Heda también estará bien, no te preocupes. Ella es… la mejor comandante que hemos tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Su instinto es, simplemente, increíble. Nunca le falla.

Suspiro. Supongo que se si estás cerca se debe notar la tensión que hay entre nosotras. Quizá Octavia le haya contado algo de TonDC.

CLARKE: Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

LINCOLN: Conozco a Lexa desde que era muy muy pequeña, desde antes de que se la llevaran a Polis. Después la vi entrenar con Anya y conviví con ellas durante un tiempo en batallas entre clanes y la montaña. Créeme, lo de esa chica no es normal. No es como ningún terrícola. Siempre va dos pasos por delante que cualquier otra persona. Incluso asesoraba a Anya e Indra durante su entrenamiento, y éstas la respetaban y le hacía caso.

Vuelve a mirarme.

LINCOLN: La mayoría de guerras que ha ganado Triku en los últimos 6 años han sido por Lexa. Por su estrategia. Supongo que por eso Indra y los demás clanes aliados se unieron a ella sin dudarlo. Indra la sigue ciegamente, y con razón. Todos estos hombres la seguirían sin dudarlo.

CLARKE: Excepto tú.

LINCOLN: Solo por Octavia.

CLARKE: Solo por Octavia.

Veo como Lincoln vuelve a dirigir la mirada a la puerta y esta vez sonríe. Octavia, Indra y otros terrícolas están saliendo por la puerta y aparentemente están bien.

Octavia sonríe. Ella y Lincoln se funden un abrazo. Me dan envidia, me gustaría tanto poder hacer eso con Lexa.

OCTAVIA: Hola princesa.

CLARKE: Cómo va todo? La comandante no me deja entrar.

Miro a Lincoln y le mantengo la mirada. Octavia alterna su mirada entre la mía y la de Lincoln.

OCTAVIA: Ya…

En este momento se une Indra a la conversación.

INDRA: La comandante requiere tu presencia Clarke. Acompáñame abajo. Y vosotros también.

CLARKE: No.

Me detengo en seco.

CLARKE: Dime antes cómo está la situación ahí abajo.

OCTAVIA: Todos nuestros amigos han sido liberados, menos Jasper. Aunque hay dos muertos… pero murieron antes de todo este plan.

Me echo a llorar. Quienes serán? No hemos llegado a tiempo para todos.

OCTAVIA: Lo que queda de la gente de la montaña, los que nos ayudaron y los que no… junto a Jasper… Están encerrados en una habitación del nivel 5. Tienen armas y una puerta blindada. Están aislados de la radiación, por ahora.

Ahora lo entiendo, ya sé por qué me requiere Lexa ahí abajo. Jasper… joder. Intentarán negociar con él. Espero que Lexa no haya tomado ninguna decisión ya.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Lexa

Apenas había hombres de la montaña en los pasillos. Tan solo unos pocos que habían recibido la cura de la gente del espacio. Murieron fácilmente.

Mandaba a mis guerreros por los pasillos, dividiéndolos tan bien como podía gracias mi instinto y el mapa que Clarke nos había proporcionado.

Vi dos guerreros acercarse a mí, supe que algo había pasado.

GUERRERO1: Heda, hemos recuperado a muchos de los prisioneros de la gente del espacio. Estaban atados a una pared y el sanador de la gente de la montaña estaba experimentando con ellos.

LEXA: Cuanta gente del espacio ha muerto?

GUERRERO1: Habían dos muertos en el suelo… con los que ya habían experimentado. Los demás han sobrevivido.

LEXA: Bien… Continuad buscando, la gente de la montaña debe de estar encerrada en algún lugar de las instalaciones.

GUERRERO1: Sí Heda, de hecho… están en la habitación contigua.

LEXA: Y por qué no los habéis sacado de ahí?

Los dos guerreros se miraron mutuamente, sin saber que decir. Me desesperaba.

LEXA: Hablad sin miedo.

GUERRERO2: Un chico del cielo nos ha hablado desde la otra habitación, dice que en esa sala hay gente que les ha ayudado y que no tienen la cura de la gente del cielo. Que si abríamos la habitación morirían por la radiación. No sabemos que hacer Heda.

Así que eso es. Retenidos en una sala. Situación de secuestro. Rehenes. No se puede abrir la habitación. Pero por algún lado deber de entrar el aire limpio… Debería de haber un filtro por algún sitio.

Indra aparece por un pasillo junto con Octavia y sus guerreros. Tienen sangre en el cuerpo pero parece que esa sangre no es suya.

Necesito a Clarke. Es su gente, ella debe tomar la decisión.

INDRA: Heda.

LEXA: Indra.

INDRA: La situación es favorable Heda. Deberíamos tirar la puerta abajo y librarnos de la sombra de la montaña para siempre.

OCTAVIA: Heda, hay gente que ha ayudado a los nuestros en esa habitación. Además de niños…

La decisión es difícil. Será difícil para Clarke. Yo tiraría la puerta abajo, pero ella no lo hará. Buscará otra solución mejor. Quizá podamos salvar a más gente.

Tenemos que solucionar esto de forma rápida. Mi gente querrá tirar la puerta abajo pronto. No tenemos nada que perder por nuestra parte…. Nuestra gente ya está a salvo. Y casi toda la de Clarke también. La situación es favorable.

Quizá mi gente entienda que no tire la puerta abajo porque es decisión de Clarke… Quizá tomen esto como una debilidad. "Heda no fue capaz de matar a toda la gente de una habitación y espero que Clarke lo hiciera".

Pero no puedo hacerlo… tendrá que ser Clarke quien tome esa decisión.

LEXA: Indra, Octavia. Traed a Clarke. Ella tomará la decisión.

INDRA: No puede ser que estés pensándotelo.

LEXA: No pienso nada, si fuera por mi tiraríamos la puerta abajo. Pero es decisión de Clarke. Ella decidirá.

Se van. Octavia parece que tiene mucha prisa, mientras que Indra… Menudas dos. Me pregunto si yo también fui así con Anya. La echo de menos. Sonrío levemente.

Pasan unos minutos en los que mis guerreros me dicen que todo va bien. Han cogido prisionero de Cage y a su padre. Y los tienen en habitaciones separadas y vigilados dentro de la montaña. Han recorrido todo el perímetro y no hay nada que temer.

El peor conflicto es el que está dentro de esa habitación. Mientras espero la llegada de Clarke pido a mis guerreros que acondicionen una habitación donde pueda sentarme y pensar. Y estar a solas con Clarke. Quiero saber que piensa y que sepa que pienso yo sin miradas ni murallas sobre mí.

Por fin me acondicionan una habitación, tiene una mesa y varias sillas con un sillón. Ninguna ventana en la puerta. Es genial. Entro y me siento apoyando los pies encima de la mesa. La tensión de la batalla me pasa factura. Tengo los músculos agarrotados.

Tocan a la puerta y digo que pase.

GUERRERO: Heda, la princesa de la gente del cielo está aquí

LEXA: Que pase. Déjanos a solas.

Clarke entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta. En cierto modo tengo miedo de encontrarme una mala reacción su cara. Sé que he tomado decisiones sin contar con ella, y que estará enfadada por ello.

Me incorporo, y me acerco a ella. Aunque me ha dirigido una mirada, no he tenido el valor de mirarla mientras estaba sentada.

Se acerca a mí. Me pone nerviosa verla como se mueve hacía mí. Me tiene bajo su control, solo que espero que nunca lo sepa.

Estamos frente a frente y por fin nuestros ojos se conectan. Tan solo alcanzo a pensar que me encantaría ver esos ojos después cada batalla. Me pilla de sorpresa. En un movimiento rápido Clarke me sujeta la cara y me besa dulcemente. Le correspondo el beso, tan bien como puedo. El beso dura dos segundos, porque vuelven a tocar a la puerta. Maldita sea.

Nos separamos un poco y nuestras miradas de deseo lo dicen todo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo esto. Al menos sé que mis suposiciones eran correctas.

Le robo otro beso rápido, le sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Tan viva. Tan… feliz?

La miro y digo con los labios "Después". Ella asiente y no deja de sonreír.

GUERRERO: Heda, Indra quiere hablar con vosotras.

LEXA: Hazla pasar.

Adopto una postura más acorde a las circunstancias y me separo unos pasos de Clarke. Mi gesto es serio.

INDRA: Heda. Clarke.

Asiento.

INDRA: Nuestros guerreros se impacientan. Habéis tomado una decisión?

Miro a Clarke. Siento ponerla en esta situación, pero no puedo permitirme que no me perdone si los mato a todos.

LEXA: Clarke tomará la decisión. Así pues, Clarke. Qué debemos hacer?

Ahora el destino de esas personas está en sus manos.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Clarke

Jasper. No paraba de repetir ese nombre en mi cabeza. Espero que Lexa no los haya matado a todos ya. Solo espero que Lexa me requiera para pedirme consejo sobre cómo actuar. Que estén todos vivos por favor.

Indra habla con unos guerreros y uno de ellos señala una habitación. Lexa debe estar ahí.

Lexa. Quizá si hablo a solas con ella la convenza de que no los mate a todos. Mucha gente nos ha ayudado. No deberían morir. No puedo permitir que mueran.

A lo lejos veo a Bellamy vestido de uniforme de hombre de la montaña. Muchos terrícolas lo miran con desprecio pero parece que los terrícolas que lo acompañan van diciendo a los demás que era el topo infiltrado que ha permitido todo esto.

Se nota como se van relajando las caras conforme los demás hablan.

Tengo muchas ganas de estar con Lexa de forma más relajada. Quiero que acabe todo esto ya y poder hablar con ella… o no hablar, para que engañarnos.

Sea el caso que sea, primero tenemos que resolver esta situación.

CLARKE: entraré yo sola.

INDRA: no veo el porqué.

CLARKE: me ha requerido a mí. Quiero saber el porqué.

Indra resopla y Octavia me mira con unos ojos que no logro descifrar. Supongo que el único que me entiende es Lincoln. Pues habla y desbloquea la situación.

LINCOLN: deberíamos ver cómo están los ánimos de los guerreros. El ambiente estará caldeado.

Indra lo mira y asiente. Lo considera más prioritario. Se van. Tengo unos minutos para hablar con Lexa. Seguro que Indra quiere echar la puerta abajo. Solo tendré unos pocos minutos para convencerla y que no cambie de parecer.

Le pido al guerrero que custodia la puerta de la habitación que me deje pasar y tras hablar con Lexa lo hace y nos deja a solas.

Veo durante unos segundos como se levanta, con intención de acercarse a mi. Está Bien, no tiene heridas. Me fijo en como se mueve y un solo pensamiento viene a mi cabeza. Es perfecta. Fijo mi mirada al suelo.

Debería estar pensando en Jasper, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en como me arrepentiré si no la beso ahora mismo.

Así que cuando está cerca de mi lo hago sin pensar.

El beso es suave, nuestros labios se rozan y se acarician. Ella, aunque he notado como se sorprendía, me corresponde el beso con bastante energía. Creo que lo necesita más que yo.

La magia nos dura segundos, pocos segundos. Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpen. Indra quiere pasar.

Mierda, Jasper. Todas esas personas van a morir porque no puede contenerme en besar a la comandante? Será mejor que preparare un buen discurso para cuando hable Indra…

Antes de que Indra pase a la habitación, Lexa me roba un beso. Has sido rápido y sutil, pero me ha encantado. En mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa tonta mientras la miro.

Pfff… esto es amor? Si no lo es… se parece demasiado. Esto no va a ser una camino de rosas Clarke.

Lexa me dice unas palabras en silencio. "después".

Después será cuando hablaremos sobre esto. Ahora centremos en Jasper y en todas esas personas.

INDRA: Nuestros guerreros se impacientan. Habéis tomado una decisión?

Mi mirada se fija el Lexa y Ella también me mira a mi.

LEXA: Clarke tomará la decisión. Así pues, Clarke. Qué debemos hacer?

Me deja elegir? A mi? No me pide consejo… claro, no quiere cargar con la culpa de esas muertes. No quiere que la culpe de ellas y me deja a mi la responsabilidad.

La de buscar una mejor solución. Necesito a Bellamy. El sabe mejor que nadie como es por dentro esta ratonera.

CLARKE: traed a Bellamy, por favor.

Lexa me mira con sorpresa y atisbo en ella una reacción de pesadumbre. No le gusta Bellamy, o más bien lo que sienta por él y él por mi. Supongo que lo ve como un posible enemigo y que haya sido el héroe en la conquista de la montaña la pondrá nerviosa.

Me quiere solo para ella, lo sé.

Pero a pesar de su reacción, lo hace llamar y en cuestión de segundos está dentro de la habitación.

BELLAMY: y bien princesa? Que necesitas?

Saco un mapa del lugar y le pido a Indra que nos señale la habitación donde están encerrados.

CLARKE: podrías entrar en esta habitación por un conducto de aire?

BELLAMY: Sí, podría entrar por este.

Señala en el mapa el conducto.

BELLAMY: pero implicaría abrir el conducto y que entrase en él. En todo ese tiempo se irradiaria la habitación. Sabrían que estamos entrando.

CLARKE: cuanto tardas en entrar al conducto? 5 segundos?

BELLAMY: podría hacerlo en 3.

CLARKE: genial. Lo tengo. Hablaremos con ellos a la vez que entres. Les diremos que si no nos entregan a los rehenes abriremos la irradiación y que morirán todos. Ellos se negaran y le diremos algo como… aquí tenéis una prueba. Aprovecharemos ese momento para que piensen que vamos con todo.. y tú podrás entrar.

BELLAMY: bien pensado. Pero que esté yo allí no soluciona nada. Hay unas 20 personas nuestras ahí además de Jasper. Y habrá otros 20 soldados más algunas familia contrarias a nosotros… y todos los demás niños. Como vas a solucionar esto?

CLARKE: Durmiendolos. Necesitamos que todos en esa sala caigan dormidos. Y ahí entras tú. Tiraras una bomba de humo. Más tarde liberaremos de radiación toda la planta y pondremos trajes a las personas que nos ayudaron. Las sacaremos de ahí y les daremos la cura.

Miro a Lexa. Me asiente así que supongo que le gusta mi plan.

BELLAMY: Y cómo te vas a comunicar con ellos?

CLARKE: desde la sala de mando de seguridad. Necesitamos coordinarnos muy bien. Octavia, ves con Bellamy a la sala de la armería y coger las bombas somnífero.

BELLAMY: Son de tu color favorito O. Rosas. Jajaja

No puedo evitar reírme también. La calma antes del huracán.

CLARKE: Bellamy, después de que todos se duerman abriremos la puerta y tú nos señalaras que familias son las buenas.

LEXA: y que harás con los niños?

Mierda, los niños.

CLARKE: los salvaremos también.

Lexa asiente, aunque no lo tiene muy claro. Se lo veo en la mirada. Algo pasa.

BELLAMY: cuando tú digas princesa.

CLARKE: cojamos posiciones.

Nos dividimos. Lexa, Indra y yo cogemos el ascensor hasta la planta de la sala de las cámaras.

En el ascensor, Indra se coloca delante de nosotras, de cara a la puerta. Lexa y yo quedamos detrás.

CLARKE: me llama la atención que sepáis que es un ascensor.

Lexa se rie. Indra ni se inmuta. Lexa me mira con ternura y se acerca sigilosamente a mi. Con su mano acaricia la mía. Nuestras yemas se encuentran y parece que hay electricidad en todo mi cuerpo.

LEXA: en Polis hay un ascensor.

Tan avanzados están? Creía que al no usar armas de fuego… serían menos avanzados. Tienen electricidad? Agua caliente? Dios espero que sí.

Su mirada se vuelve más intensa.

LEXA: cuando todo esto acabe… deberíamos hablar. Sobre las condiciones de paz entre nuestros pueblos.

Paz? Lo único que quiero es a Indra fuera de este ascensor durante dos minutos. Aunque supongo que si algún día tenemos alguna relación tendrá que ser a escondidas. No sé si podré vivir con ello.

Pero está claro que ahora no es el momento de pensar en ello.

Lexa se impacienta porque no le respondo. No sabe que se me pasa por la cabeza y está nerviosa.

CLARKE: sin duda hablaremos de ello comandante.

Le guiño un ojo y le sonrió. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa y baja su mirada a mis labios y después se la devuelve a la espalda de Indra. Yo la bajo a los suyos…. Y la puerta del ascensor se abre.

Aparecen Monty y Raven.

RAVEN: más vale que tengáis un plan.

MONTY: Jasper está con ellos…

RAVEN: en la sala de control se ve todo Clarke. Están muy angustiados ahí dentro… y los terrícolas de fuera empiezan a estarlo también.

Se ven muy preocupados. Sobre todo Monty.

CLARKE: tenemos uno. Raven, necesito que bajes al nivel 5 y dejes un carro con trajes especiales anti radiación. Sabes cuántas personas son los fieles a la gente del cielo?

Raven asiente. Y qué haré con los niños? Miro a Lexa. Qué haría ella? Sin duda dejarlos morir. No puede permitirse niños que se conviertan en hombres de la montaña.

RAVEN: y qué hacemos con los niños?

INDRA: tienen que morir como todo hijo de la montaña.

Lexa carraspea e Indra mira hacia otro lado.

CLARKE: no. No tienen culpa de las atrocidades de sus padres. Coge más trajes para los niños. Veremos cómo actúan dentro de nuestra sociedad, los criaremos la gente del cielo y les enseñaremos toda su historia.

RAVEN: qué piensas hacer?

CLARKE: dormirlos. A todos. Y después entrar y poner los trajes a los que nos ayudaron y los niños.

RAVEN: y los demás?

Miro a Lexa y ella mantiene la mirada. No quiero matar a nadie pero… es la única opción de que exista una paz entre nosotros.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Lexa

El encuentro en el ascensor ha sido de lo más agradable. Clarke piensa que no somos avanzados por nuestras armas y me hace gracia que lo piense. Nuestras armas son menos… tecnológicas. Pero eso no implica que seamos menos avanzados.

Ha cogido el mando a la primera y ha trazado un plan realmente bueno para salvar a los que ayudaron a su gente… Y a la mía.

Pero lo de los niños va a suponer un problema. Mi gente no lo va a entender. De hecho yo tampoco lo comparto.

Sé que no tiene culpa de nada… pero un padre siempre es un padre. Esos niños tarde o temprano cuando se hagan mayores se rebelarán.

Lo sé por experiencia propia. Aún así, esto es un punto de partida para la paz próxima entre nuestros pueblos, y la nuestra propia... No quiero ni imaginarme a Clarke mirándome con odio. Se me partiría el alma a trozos.

Esta opción acarreará disgustos en el final.. pero de momento es la mejor que hay… Con Clarke al mando. Y quién sabe, quizá esos niños nos sean de utilidad en un principio. Hasta que se hagan mayores pasará mucho tiempo.

Tal y como quería. Estas decisiones las está tomando Clarke y el final de esto será su responsabilidad. Espero que sepa vivir con ello.

Ya tienen todo en sus posiciones. Tienen una manivela para irradiar o quitar la radiación de todo el nivel. Que actualmente, menos la habitación sellada, está irradiada. Han puesto un carrito con un montón de trajes en la puerta y Bellamy está en posición de entrar al conducto con las bombas somníferas. Octavia está con él para ayudarle.

En la sala de mandos estamos Monty, Indra, Clarke y yo.

Me asombran todas éstas pantallas. Desde luego la seguridad de este lugar es máxima.

Clarke aparenta estar tranquila, pero su gesto de preocupación es máximo.

MONTY: si hablas por aquí te escucharan en todas las instalaciones.

Le pasa un aparato negro y Clarke lo coge sin vacilar.

CLARKE: está bien. Empecemos.

Aprieta un botón del aparato y sigue hablando.

CLARKE: al habla Clarke Griffin de la gente del cielo. Mount Weather, hemos tomado el edificio junto a los terrícolas.

En las pantallas de la habitación se ve agitación. Muchas mujeres cogen a sus niños. La verdad es que no se diferenciar con quién se van a quedar y con quién no. Confío en que Bellamy lo sepa.

CLARKE: entregarnos a los fieles a nuestra causa y no os haremos daño.

Como era de prever cada hombre de la montaña con un arma cogió un rehén. Uno de ellos gritó.

HOMBRE: dejarnos salir y no los mataremos.

Ahora era el momento de Bellamy y Clarke lo sabía.

CLARKE: preferimos mataros a todos antes que dejaros salir. Queréis una muestra?

En ese momento Bellamy entró en el conducto, dejando por unos segundos que la radiación entrase en la habitación.

En la pantalla de la habitación la gente se retorcía. Todos menos los hombre de las pistolas.

Habían puesto antes la cura en el guerreros que en los niños.

Clarke debió llegar también a esa conclusión porque una lágrima se le caía por la mejilla mientras veía como se retorcían los niños.

La radiación paró y Clarke se secó las lágrimas.

CLARKE: ahora que sabéis que de somos capaces… Dejarlos salir.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

HOMBRE: nunca…

Bellamy había llegado a su destino. Un humo rosa se extendía por la habitación y todos quedaron dormidos.

CLARKE accionó la manivela y el nivel 5 entero quedó sin radiación.

Muchos terrícolas y otras personas del cielo entraron a la habitación, gracias a que Bellamy abriese la puerta por dentro, y comenzaron a ponerles los trajes a todos los fieles. A los hombres se los llevaron los mios… Dejando sus armas en el suelo.

Eso es un error grave.

LEXA: diles a los tuyos que recojan las armas del suelo.

CLARKE: están ocupados con los trajes.

LEXA: dile a uno que lo haga, si se despiertan los que no son soldados y las cogen tendremos un problema.

Y así fue. Vi por la pantalla como una mujer se estaba despertando. Ya sólo quedaban 3 niños por poner el traje. Todos los demás estaban a salvo de la radiación… pero no de las balas.

Clarke intentó avisar por su aparato. Pero a la gente dentro de la habitación no les dió tiempo a reaccionar. La mujer cogió la pistola y empezó a disparar. Conté 5 disparos antes de que CLARKE irradiara la habitación.

Jasper gemía en el suelo y le salía sangre de un brazo, 3 niños en el suelo morían por radiación y otras dos personas con traje anti radiación morían por los agujeros en su traje.

Todo esto presenciado por mis hombres y los de Clarke.

La leyenda de Wanheda vino a mi mente, así como a la de todos los terrícolas.

Fijé mi mirada en Clarke. Estaba temblando.

Me acerco a ella lentamente, no quiero ponerla más nerviosa.

Aún tiene la mano en la manivela. Se gira a mirarme y suelta la manivela. Se incorpora. Sus lágrimas le caen por las mejillas.

LEXA: ya ha terminado todo Clarke.

CLARKE: he matado.. he matado a…

LEXA: has hecho lo que debías.

CLARKE: quizá podría… no tenía que haber…

Llora aún más. No puedo consolarla con Indra delante, y menos aún con el chico.

Me dirijo a ellos y les insto a que se marchen. El chico está un poco dudoso, pero en cuanto Indra se mueve él la sigue.

Por fin solas. Cuando se cierra la puerta nos abrazamos sin descanso. No para de llorar en mi hombro y se agarra a mi.

LEXA: has salvado a mucha gente hoy Clarke. Alegrate por ellos, estoy segura de que se alegrarán de las decisiones que has tomado.

Se aleja un poco de mi y se seca las lágrimas. Seguimos abrazadas, y al menos yo no tengo intención de soltarla.

Por fin habla.

CLARKE: cómo lo haces? Como consigues dormir por las noches con las decisiones que tomas?

Aún no lo sabe?

LEXA: no lo hago. La muerte me persigue en mis sueños desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me mira fijamente, creo que por fin lo comprende. Somos líderes porque conseguimos soportar momentos como este y saber que nunca más podremos dormir tranquilas con nuestras decisiones.

LEXA: hoy has salvado a más gente de la que habría salvado yo.

Asiente.

CLARKE: y ahora qué?

LEXA: ahora… sanamos a los heridos. Vengamos a los muertos. Blood must have blood.

CLARKE: que vais a hacer con los prisioneros?

Esa pregunta es fácil.

LEXA: matarlos.

Su miraba es, lejos de lo que esperaba, comprensiva.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Clarke

La batalla había terminado. Habíamos ganado. Unas cuentas bajas en los terricolas. Dos en nuestro lado del cielo, y cinco que nos importaran en la montaña. Tres de ellas niños…

Juntos con ellos la radiación había matado varias mujeres y hombres de la montaña y de los disparos una pareja de personas mayores que nos habían ayudado había muerto también.

No sé si me perdonaré alguna vez haber matado a todas esas personas… pero cuando estoy con Lexa el dolor desaparece y solo queda una sensación de comprensión.

Si existe el destino, está claro que quiere que estemos juntas.

Han pasado unas horas desde el suceso de la habitación y las reacciones no han tardado en surgir.

Mi madre está administrando la cura a los pocos que la necesitan. Todos los de la gente del cielo nos hemos ofrecido voluntarios para donar nuestra médula, sin esperar nada a cambio. Cómo hizo la gente de la montaña que nos ayudó.

Los terrícolas están montando las pilas de cuerpos para quemar, junto con los palos donde atar a Wallace Padre y Wallace hijo y terminar el ritual que dará fin a la guerra.

No me gusta su idea de barbarismo. Pero es importante para ellos y después de todo… no podemos tener una guerra contra ellos. Y menos ahora.

Jasper está en la enfermería provisional que han montado en el edificio, y aunque tiene una herida de bala, sobrevivirá. Su novia está a su lado y no para de hacerle carantoñas. Aunque dolorido, nunca he visto a Jasper tan feliz.

Me gusta pensar que Jasper es feliz. Sonrío..

LEXA: mi alma está en paz cuando te veo sonreir.

Estamos en su tienda. A solas. Lexa está quitándose la ropa de la batalla y limpiándose la pintura de la cara. Aún no hemos hablado de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Supongo que lo haremos después del ritual.

Está sentada frente a una mesa, con un espejo de mano y un cubo de agua. Tiene un trapo en la mano con el que se está quitando la pintura, pero lo está haciendo fatal y tiene la cara embarrada de negro.

Sonrío aún más fuerte y ella para lo que está haciendo y me mira. Ojalá pudiera hacer una foto de este momento. Termina riéndose ella también.

LEXA: sabes? La culpa de que tenga la cara así la tienes tú. Normalmente una sirvienta se encarga de limpiarme la pintura.

Me acabo de imaginar a una chica quitándole con cuidado la pintura a Lexa y se me ha revuelto el estómago.

CLARKE: y de que más se encarga esa sirvienta?

Levanto una ceja para que vea por donde va el tema.

Ella suspira y se ríe nuevamente.

LEXA: nunca he tenido amantes. Y menos sirvientes. No porque sean sirvientes, si no porque sería extraño.

La verdad es que su respuesta me deja a cuadros.

LEXA: no vas a venir a ayudarme?

CLARKE: quieres que sea tu sirvienta?

LEXA suspira y vuelve a su faena de quitarse la pintura.

Lo hace fatal. Una comandante que dirige a más de 20000 soldados y no sabe quitarse pintura de la cara.

CLARKE: dame.

Me acerco y le quito el pañuelo.

CLARKE: yo te la quito.

Se sienta de espaldas a la mesa y noto cierto tono burlón en su mirada.

LEXA: no quiero que seas mi sirvienta. Quiero que seas la reina del cielo.

Me sonrojo. Mojo el pañuelo en el agua y me acerco más a ella. Empiezo poco a poco a quitarle la pintura. Estar tan cerca de ella hace que me ponga nerviosa. Y lo sabe, no para de mirarme y sonreír.

CLARKE: sabes muy bien que lo de princesa es un mote.

Hace un gesto de indiferencia.

LEXA: mi pueblo te considera una princesa de todos modos.

Me agarra la mano con la que le estoy limpiando la pintura y dice.

LEXA: yo te considero la líder de tu pueblo. Tengas el título que tengas.

Me agarra de la cintura y hace que me siente en sus piernas. No voy a negarlo. La postura en muy sugerente. Rodeada mi cuerpo con sus brazos y hace que me pegue más a ella.

LEXA: tenemos que hablar… sobre esto.

Pega su nariz a la mía y me hace cosquillas con ella. No para de sonreír y creo… creo que yo tampoco puedo parar.

CLARKE: bueno… pues empieza tú.

Le robo un beso. Creo que cuando estemos solas voy a permitirme estos lujos siempre.

Ella sonríe y me devuelve el beso. Esta vez el beso es más profundo. Aún no noto su lengua pero… me está volviendo loca. Como me acaricia la espalda… pufff noto un fuego interior in crecento.

No puedo más. Profundizo más el beso. La beso con más avidez, más furia, más pasión. Ella lo continúa.

Me coge por la cintura y se levanta. Me agarro a ella con los pies rodeándole la cintura y pongo los brazos entrelazados en su cuello.

El beso es cada vez más profundo y noto como una humedad se crea en mis partes más nobles.

Lexa se dirige hacia su cama y justo cuando estamos en el borde se deja caer, dejándome tumbada en la cama boca arriba y ella estando de rodillas en el borde.

CLARKE: bfff espera.

Se queda como una estatua. Parada. Con sus ojos fijos en mí y sus manos aún en mi cintura. Cierro los ojos tres segundos para guardar este momento en mi memoria. Pero no quiero que la primera vez que ocurra algo "serio" sea antes de quemar los cuerpos de los caídos en la batalla.

LEXA: he hecho algo mal…? No quería… Yo solo…

CLARKE: yo también me he dejado llevar. Es solo, que cuando esto ocurra… no quiero tener que levantarme a los 15 minutos a quemar los cuerpos de los caídos en la batalla.

Me incorporo y me siento en la cama. Ella me abraza y deja caer su cabeza en mi barriga.

LEXA: tienes razón…

Deja un beso en mi barriga.. para después alzar la cabeza, mirarme y robarme otro en los labios.

Inspira cerca de mí, como para querer captar mi olor y después se acerca de nuevo a la mesa.

LEXA: podrías quitarme la pintura por favor? Tengo que volver a pintarme para la ceremonia.

Coge el pañuelo y me lo ofrece.

CLARKE: si voy a quitarte la pintura… vuelve a sentarte como antes.

Me obedece sin dudarlo.. y aunque me siento encima suya como antes, esta vez si acabo quitandole su pintura. Eso sí, entre besos y caricias.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Lexa

Los tambores suenan al otro lado de la tienda. Los preparativos están a punto de finalizar.

Aún seguimos en mi tienda… La presencia de Clarke es embriagadora. Los momentos que hemos compartido aquí… no saldría de esta tienda nunca.

Me termino de pintar mi señal de guerra mientras Clarke me observa atentamente. Tengo una sorpresa para ella… pero me da miedo que sea demasiado y que la rechace. Aún así… creo que voy a arriesgarme.

LEXA: Clarke, tengo algo para ti.

Me acerco a un cofre mientras ella me sigue con la mirada. Se acerca un poco para verme mejor.

CLARKE: qué es?

Saco del cofre un vestido. Es sencillo, pero podríamos decir que es de gala. Especial para ceremonias.

LEXA: mi gente se toma muy en serio estos rituales. Me gustaría que para sellar nuestra unión te lo pusieras esta noche. Y si me dejases, me gustaría pintarte la cara con tu primera pintura.

Clarke pasa su mirada alternando mis ojos. Está evaluando la situación. Me gustaría que aceptara pero si no lo hace tampoco la culparía.

Pasan unos segundos y no responde. Así que decido hablar y guardar el vestido. Quizá he ido demasiado lejos.

LEXA: no pasa nada Clarke, se que puede ser demasiado. Lo guardaré.

Ella alarga su mano y retiene las mías de guardar el vestido.

CLARKE: no es eso. Me lo pondré con gusto. Pero la pintura… no quiero hablar más de batallas.

Sonrío. Me gusta que quiera adoptar al menos la mitad de nuestras costumbres.

Aunque me gustaría quedarme con ella, he de retirarla. Han de vestirme y prepararme para la ocasión. Igual que a ella.

LEXA: nos veremos después Clarke. En tu tienda aparecerán dos mujeres que te ayudarán a vestirte y prepararan tu pelo.

Hace una mueca rara.

CLARKE: se vestirme sola.

LEXA: créeme. No quiero verme en la tesitura de ponerte y/o quitarte ese vestido.

Su cara es rara.

CLARKE: el vestido tiene algo malo para que no quieras ponérmelo o quitármelo?

LEXA: acepta la ayuda que las mujeres te brinden… ya lo descubrirás. Y bueno, ahora que lo dices…

Me acerco a ella, este va a ser el último momento que tengamos a solas antes de la ceremonia. La agarro de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mi.

Conecto nuestras narices y la vuelvo a respirar. Cierro los ojos mientras nos mini balanceamos y los vuelvo a abrir. Está relajada y como en trance. Conecto nuestros labios y creo un beso dulce. Sin profundizar demasiado. Se nota que tenemos ganas de sentirnos, pero ahora no es el momento.

LEXA: quitártelo sí que te lo quitaría.

Me río, aún no sabe cómo nos ponen y nos quitan el vestido… y va a ser toda una sorpresa mayúscula para ella.

Vuelvo a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de ansia.

Pero Clarke para el beso, me mira, asiente y se va.

Supongo que estamos las dos con demasiadas ganas de tenernos la una a la otra. Menos mal que es ella la que tiene la cabeza fría para esto. Yo… la llevo deseando demasiado tiempo. Y ahora qué la tengo no sé parar.

Casi todas las noches desde que la conozco, me duermo pensando en ella. Me reconforta su presencia, el sonido de su voz, su risa… Su risa, me calma. Y me encanta cuando soy yo la razón por la que sonríe.

Me saca de mis pensamientos Indra, que entra en la tienda nada más salir Clarke. Se acerca a mi y se queda a una distancia media. Observándome.

LEXA: habla Indra.

INDRA: podría traer problemas Heda... Tu relación con la princesa del cielo.

Suspiro. Sé que tiene razón. Pero hace mucho que deje de escuchar a mi cabeza. Mi intuición dice que me guíe por mi corazón.

Indra cree que estoy cegada por un amor infantil. Pero Clarke es mucho más que eso. He tenido otros enamoramientos así, pero nunca he hecho nada con ellos… solo con Clarke. Porque es algo más. Todo en mi me indica que debo estar con ella.

Aún así, debo calmar a Indra. No puedo permitirme tenerla en contra. No es las negociaciones futuras.

LEXA: dime de qué tienes miedo. Clarke siente lo mismo por mi. No me traicionará.

No tenía sentido negarlo. No sé cómo, pero Indra es experta de ver estas cosas a kilómetros.

INDRA: no me da miedo ella ni la gente del cielo. Han luchado bien y tienen un corazón noble. A quien temo es a Azgeda. El rumor de Wanheda se está extendiendo ya, Heda.

Lo sé. Aunque pensaba que tardarían más en hablarlo delante de todos.

LEXA: qué propones? Alejarme de ella no es una opción. Si el rumor se está extendiendo, pronto irán a por su poder. Da igual la relación que tenga conmigo.

Indra me mantiene la mirada. Temo su proposición. Yo también la tengo en mente.

INDRA: anuncia tu compromiso con la gente del cielo. Hazlos el 13er clan. Proclama a Clarke como Wanheda.

LEXA: y cuando Clarke sepa la historia de Wanheda? Heda y Wanheda están destinados a estar juntos como uno. Quizá sea demasiado para ella. No quiero anunciar que es Wanheda sin estar segura de que lo es.

Suspiro.

LEXA: además, nuestra relación no está tan avanzada Indra. No quiero anunciar nuestra unión sin consultarle antes. Podría resultar contradictorio. Podría resultar el fin de la relación.

INDRA: entonces ganemos tiempo. O eso, o tendrás que matarla y coger su poder. No podrás protegerla de Azgeda por mucho tiempo.

Se me revuelve el estómago cuando dice eso. La ira sale por mi boca como si estuviera contenida durante siglos.

LEXA: NADIE HARÁ DAÑO A CLARKE. CUALQUIER INTENTO DE HERIRLA, SERÁ CONSIDERADO COMO UN INTENTO MATARME A MÍ.

Me intento calmar, ando por la habitación. Indra ni se ha inmutado.

INDRA: quizá debas decirle a la princesa del cielo todo esto antes de que se entere por otra persona. Si vuestra relación no está tan avanzada, tendréis que fingirla si quieres que esté segura. Aún así… no descartaría que Azgeda se revelase, quieren tu cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora no hay un enemigo común al que atacar.

Como siempre, Indra tiene razón. Las cosas pasan muy rápido a mi alrededor y yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con Clarke en vez de fijarme en ellas.

LEXA: gracias por tus consejos Indra, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi mesa y en mi tienda. Tus palabras quedan conmigo. Ahora, déjame con ellas… necesito pensar.

Indra se marcha. Clarke… siento que hay algo dentro de mí que me empuja a ti como un imán. Y todas las profecías de Wanheda se acoplan perfectamente a ti. Sería esta por fin la consolidación de la historia?

Y cómo voy a decirte esto?

Como decirte sin que creas que me aprovecho de la situación de que tenemos que estar juntas? Quiero enamorarte yo. No una leyenda. Quiero que me quieras a mí, a Lexa. No a Heda.

Pero tampoco puedo dejarla ajena de todo. Y tampoco a los dirigentes de la gente del cielo. Es mejor hablar con ellos cuanto antes. No pueden estar ajenos a todo esto.

Salgo de la tienda y hago saber que a un guerrero que quiero hablar con Indra, Abby, Marcus y Clarke. Que los traían inmediatamente a mi tienda.

Al cabo de unos minutos llega Indra.

INDRA: ya has decidido qué hacer Heda?

Estoy seria. No me gusta esta situación. Me sitúo al lado de la mesa.

LEXA: esconder la situación no sirve de nada. Irán a por Clarke de un modo u otro. En cuanto a la leyenda… esconderemos la parte en la que Heda y Wanheda se convierten en uno.

La miro desafiante. Sé que Octavia le preguntará por ello. Y ella no puede contarle la verdad.

INDRA: se acabará enterando… aunque no sea por mí o por Octavia.

Sé que tiene razón. Pero por ahora quiero que sea así.

LEXA: por ahora será así.

Sentencio. Indra no será un problema. Le tiene mucha cariño a Octavia. Gracias a Clarke que no la maté, me ha servido mucho más viva.

Enseguida llegan Abby, Clarke y Marcus. Primero entran Abby y Marcus. Su cara es de desconcierto. Supongo que no se esperaban una llamada así. Se acercan a la mesa.

Y siguiéndoles por detrás aparece Clarke. MI mirada se va instintivamente a ella. Tiene… pintada la cara? Quien se lo habrá hecho? Aunque va con sus ropas del cielo… está tremendamente.. terrícola? Me encanta. Le sonrío y ella me sonríe de vuelta.

Este gesto solo ha pasado desapercibido por Marcus, pues creo que aún está mirando la tienda por dentro.

Abby tiene los ojos clavados en su hija y tiene una cara que no logro descifrar. Clarke le devuelve la mirada y le hace un gesto para que me mire.

Al fin, Abby me mira y tengo la atención de todos.

LEXA: los recientes eventos causados en la montaña han hecho que tengamos que tomar decisiones importantes rápidamente.

ABBY: qué ha pasado comandante?

LEXA: aunque sea la comandante de 12 clanes, no siempre esa unión ha existido. Una de las razones de que esta unión existiese era la guerra contra la montaña. El enemigo común que une a todos. Ahora… no tenemos ese enemigo.

ABBY: y eso no debería implicar un periodo de paz?

LEXA: Debería, pero no será así. El clan más fuerte de todos, Azgeda… estamos seguros que se rebelará. Tan solo necesita una excusa, y ya la tienen. Yo misma presencié el resurgimiento de Wanheda y aunque esperaba que el rumor no se esparciera tan pronto… ya está en boca de todos.

MARCUS: Wanheda? Qué es eso?

INDRA: no es una cosa. Es una persona.

MARCUS: una persona? Quién?

Se hace un silencio. Sé que me corresponde a mi decirlo.

LEXA: Clarke.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Clarke

Salgo de la tienda de Lexa y me dirijo a la mía. En el camino me encuentro con Octavia y Lincoln que me retienen.

Están de pie, Lincoln la abraza por detrás

OCTAVIA: Ey princesa, donde vas?

CLARKE: a mi tienda. Lexa quiere que me ponga un vestido acorde para la ceremonia por las costumbres terrícolas y he accedido.

Veo que Lincoln se ríe. Observo cómo se ríe y sigo hablando.

CLARKE: y también quería que me pintase la cara, pero a eso le he dicho que no.

Lincoln se ríe aún más. Octavia de gira mosqueada.

OCTAVIA: qué pasa? Por qué te ríes?

LINCOLN: es mucho más fácil pintarse la cara que ponerse o quitarse un vestido como ese. Seguro que ha mandado gente a ayudarte verdad?

Yo asiento. Él se sigue riendo. Entonces solo me pintaré la cara.

CLARKE: Octavia, me pintarías la cara?

Octavia cambia su cara y se pone seria.

OCTAVIA: estás segura Clarke? Eso es un gran honor. Y más para una ocasión como ésta. Seguro que Heda te ha dicho ella misma de pintarte la cara.

CLARKE: pues sí. Pero quiero que me la pintes tu.

Octavia asiente y se despide de Lincoln. Nos vamos juntas a mi tienda. De una bolsa interior saca un saquito con lo que creo que es pintura.

Entramos en mi tienda, que está vacía. Al menos podremos hablar sin tapujos. Aunque en realidad, Octavia siempre habla sin tapujos.

OCTAVIA: y para cuándo la boda?

CLARKE: qué boda?

Me sonrojo.

OCTAVIA: reconozco que a veces soy un poco tonta. Pero no ciega.

Para un momento de pintarme.

OCTAVIA: Y además Lincoln no sabe mentir.

Resoplo. Se va a enterar todo el mundo antes de que hayamos tenido sexo.

CLARKE: no ha pasado nada aún.

OCTAVIA: buaaaaah lo sabía. En verdad Lincoln no ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera ha gesticulado cuando le he preguntado. Supongo que teme la ira de tu novia.

CLARKE: no es mi novia. Aún.

OCTAVIA: pues avísame después de esta noche cuando ya lo sea. Jajajaja. Bueno, ya he acabado. Te gusta?

Me pasa un espejo de mano. He de decir que tengo un look mucho más terrícola.

OCTAVIA: me dejas cambiarte el pelo?

Asiento. Octavia saca una especie de peine y comienza a coger mechones de pelo.

OCTAVIA: no tienes que preocuparte para nosotros. No diremos nada.

Continúa peinándome.

OCTAVIA: además… Lexa y tu hacéis muy buena pareja.

Mientras dice esas palabras… veo a mi madre y a Marcus entrar en la tienda.

Está claro que mi madre ha escuchado a Octavia, pero de momento lo está dejando correr.

ABBY: Lexa ha mandado que vayamos a su tienda de manera urgente.

CLARKE: urgente? Acabo de salir de allí llevando horas y no me ha dicho nada.

Mi madre arquea la ceja. Me acabo de delatar. Lo sé. Lo he hecho sin querer. Bufff tendré que hablar con ella tarde o temprano. Pero primero.. qué pasará? Por qué quiere Leva que vayamos urgentemente?

Salimos de la tienda y nos encaminamos hacia la de Lexa. Primero entran Marcus y mi madre. Octavia me retiene un poco para decirme algo.

OCTAVIA: no te preocupes por tu madre. Solo está preocupada porque Lexa tiene más poder como comandante que ella como suegra.

No puedo evitar reírme. Octavia es la mejor en estas situaciones. Me apresuro y entro después que mi madre.

Siento los ojos de Lexa clavados en mí y veo cómo me sonríe. Me quedo embobada mirándola. Siento una mirada sobre mi.. que sospecho que es la de mi madre. Me giro para mirarla y le hago un gesto para que mire a Lexa.

Tras esto, Lexa empieza a hablar.

LEXA: los recientes eventos causados en la montaña han hecho que tengamos que tomar decisiones importantes rápidamente.

ABBY: qué ha pasado comandante?

LEXA: aunque sea la comandante de 12 clanes, no siempre esa unión ha existido. Una de las razones de que esta unión existiese era la guerra contra la montaña. El enemigo común que une a todos. Ahora… no tenemos ese enemigo.

ABBY: y eso no debería implicar un periodo de paz?

LEXA: Debería, pero no será así. El clan más fuerte de todos, Azgeda… estamos seguros que se rebelará. Tan solo necesita una excusa, y ya la tienen. Yo misma presencié el resurgimiento de Wanheda y aunque esperaba que el rumor no se esparciera tan pronto… ya está en boca de todos.

MARCUS: Wanheda? Qué es eso?

INDRA: no es eso. Es una persona.

MARCUS: una persona? Quien?

Se hace un silencio. Lexa me mira.

LEXA: Clarke.

CLARKE: dime.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

LEXA: Clarke, tú eres Wanheda.

CLARKE: qué yo soy quien? No entiendo nada.

Estoy confusa. Mucho. Qué locura es esta? Y que es ser Wanheda? Que significa?

LEXA: cuando accionaste la manivela… trajiste la muerte a todas esas personas. La leyenda de Wanheda dice que su espíritu traerá la muerte de dentro de la montaña hacia fuera. Muchos guerreros vieron ese acto y el rumor se ha expandido demasiado como para controlarlo.

INDRA: la gente va a querer matarte para conseguir tu poder, Clarke. Es la excusa perfecta para Azgeda. Lexa no te matará y eso la hace débil. Un objetivo fácil. Su visión de poder se debilita.

Lexa la está matando con la mirada. Creo que no debería haber dicho eso.

ABBY: como que matar a mi hija? Qué está pasando Comandante?

Lexa suspira. Se apoya en la mesa y mira a Indra.

LEXA: cuenta la historia entera. La que conoce todo el mundo.

Se retira de nuestro lado y camina por dentro de la habitación. Está muy nerviosa aunque aparenta calma al andar. Seguro que es un truco que le enseñaron de pequeña.

Indra la observa durante un momento y después habla.

INDRA: la leyenda dice que Wanheda vendrá y liberará a todo ser del peligro de la montaña. También dice que traerá la muerte a los seres de la montaña desde dentro y que después se unirá a Heda como si fueran un solo ser.

ABBY: y esa unión implica matar a Clarke?

INDRA: no es necesaria la muerte de Clarke para esa unión. Pero con la muerte de una a manos de la otra la leyenda de cumpliría.

MARCUS: quieres decir que también podría morir Lexa a manos de Clarke?

INDRA: sería otra posibilidad

LEXA: las leyendas… pueden leerse de muchas maneras.

Su mirada se fija en mí

LEXA: confío plenamente en vosotros. En ti, Clarke. Se que no me harías daño y espero que confíes que yo tampoco te lo haría a ti.

Estoy confusa. En nuestro pueblo la unión no significa la muerte.

CLARKE: en nuestro pueblo… la unión no significa la muerte.

Mi madre me mira intrigada, al igual que Marcus. Indra solo se ríe.

INDRA: en el nuestro tampoco.

Fijo mi mirada en Lexa, deberíamos hablar esto a solas. No aquí frente a todos. Aunque comprendo que sea un tema a tratar aquí…

LEXA: podemos hablar un momento a solas Clarke y yo?

ABBY: si la seguridad de mi hija está en juego me gustaría saber todo lo que pase.

Miro a mi madre, es inútil ocultarlo. Le devuelvo la mirada a Lexa y la ladeo mientras la miro.

LEXA: quieres contarlo.

Asiento.

LEXA: aún es pronto para un compromiso.

CLARKE: por tu parte o por la mía?

La conversación que debería ser privada está siendo escuchada por todos los presentes.

LEXA: ambas.

CLARKE: no puedes saber si es pronto por mi parte Lexa.

LEXA: tu madre ni siquiera lo sabía.

CLARKE: estábamos en plena guerra. No quería que pensara que pierdo el juicio por ti. Y tú, de tu parte quien lo sabía? Nadie.

Nos estamos increpando y discutiendo… Y no me gusta.

LEXA: yo tampoco quería que pensaran que era débil por estar enamorada de ti.

Enamorada de mi? Ella tenía claro que era amor? Que me quería?

CLARKE: me amas?

La miro intensamente, no me puedo creer sus palabras.

Ella me devuelve la mirada y dice un "sí" sin vacilar. Levanta su barbilla, es su gesto de defensa contra lo que le pueda responder.

LEXA: y tú a mí?

CLARKE: Creo que sí.

ABBY: crees?

Siento todas las miradas en mi. Me sonrojo. Miro a Lexa, que tiene en sus ojos una mirada de perrito degollado.

CLARKE: pfff no lo creo. Sé que lo estoy.

Agito la cabeza. Que vergüenza siento, delante de mí madre.

CLARKE: Pero Lexa tiene razón. Aún es pronto.

Lexa avanza hacia mi y me acaricia la mejilla. Tiene pinta que después de eso irá un beso. Parece que ahora le da igual que esté mi madre delante. Pero a mi no me da igual.

Cojo la mano y se la aparto. Me mira con cara de no saber qué está pasando.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi madre y ella hace lo mismo. Lo entiende y se separa un poco de mi. Lo justo para estar a mi lado sin tocarme. Estoy seguro que tras esta conversación no va a querer separarse de mi.

MARCUS: bueno… Después de todo esto. Qué hacemos?

LEXA: mi plan es el siguiente.

Mi madre la interrumpe.

ABBY: desde cuando estáis juntas?

A Lexa no le gusta que le interrumpan, se lo noto en la mirada. Pero esta vez lo va a dejar pasar.

Supongo que ahora estamos juntas en esto… y tampoco quiero de enfrente a mi madre ella solas. Pongo mi brazo de tal manera que rodea su cadera.

LEXA se acopla a mi nueva posición.

CLARKE: tuvimos un encuentro ayer… y hoy se ha confirmado.

Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Lexa.

CLARKE: por mi parte… hacía tiempo que lo sabía. Pero nunca quise dar el paso, hasta hoy.

Lexa me sonríe. Su sonrisa es muy sincera. Se lo noto en como me mira. Me quiere, está feliz. Le correspondo la sonrisa. En cierto modo, yo también estoy feliz. Menos por la parte en que quieren matarme.

Pienso en cómo se debe la situación desde fuera. Indra debe de estar indiferente, Marcus con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y mi madre con una cara de mosqueo absoluta.

LEXA: hoy os convertireis en el 13er clan. Hoy vuestro canciller recibirá la marca de Heda y pasaréis a estar bajo mi protección. Realizaremos la ceremonia mientras se purifican las almas.

ABBY: y vuestro compromiso?

LEXA: compromiso?

ABBY: en nuestro pueblo compromiso significa matrimonio. Una unión.

CLARKE: aún es pronto para eso mamá.

LEXA: ese anuncio preferiría hacerlo en Polis. Donde hay más seguridad. Allí puedo asegurar la vida de Clarke hasta que neutralicemos la amenaza de Azgeda.

ABBY: por qué no lo quieres hacer ahora?

CLaRKe: mamá! Ya vale.

LEXA suspira.

LEXA: varias razones. Primera, su hija dice que es pronto. Segunda, estando en medio de la nada y con la mitad del ejército de Azgeda aquí somos vulnerables y tercero… si hacemos el anuncio nos volveremos un objetivo de inmediato. Haciendo el anuncio del 13er clan ganaremos tiempo… para llegar a Polis.

INDRA: quien recibirá la marca?

MARCUs: seré yo. Cómo es la marca?

Lexa le sostiene la mirada.. y se vuelve a Indra.

LeXA: Indra, llevatelos y explicales como es la ceremonia. Quiero estar un momento a solas con Clarke.

ABBY: quiero estar un momento a solas con mi hija antes.

Lexa la mira con impaciencia. Le ha dejado pasar una, pero no le va a dejar pasar más. Un gesto de rabia se dibuja en su rostro… es momento de que hable yo.

CLARKe: iré a hablar contigo cuando acabe de hablar con Lexa Mamá.

Mi madre se revuelve un poco y al final se va con Indra y Marcus. Por fin a solas.

LEXA: creo que debemos hablar.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Lexa

Por fin a solas. Clarke siente lo mismo por mi… me siento tan feliz. Con tantas ganas de cogerla y abrazarla y besarla y puf… tengo que controlarme. Pero lo quiero todo con ella. Esta noche, esta noche lo tendré.

Quiero que duerma conmigo esta noche. Solo espero que ella también lo quiera. Puff lo necesito. Ahora que sé que quiere lo mismo que yo. Necesito tenerla cerca.

Me acerco a ella, parece ensimismada mirando la mesa.

LEXA: estás bien?

CLARKE: demasiadas emociones .

LEXA: nunca quise que ocurriese así.

CLARKE: de verdad crees que soy Wanheda?

Asiento.

CLARKE: pero.. desde cuándo lo sabes?

LEXaa: siempre he tenido un presentimiento contigo. Mi instinto me decía que me quedara cerca de ti siempre. Me termine enamorando. Yo… siento todo esto por ti. Es.. tan fuerte… no sé qué pensar. La leyenda siempre ha sido un cuento para niños sabes? Sabía que íbamos a por la montaña juntas pero nunca pensé en Wanheda.

Vuelve a mirar a la mesa.

CLARKE: no quería que la primera vez que te dijese "te quiero" fuera delante de tanta gente. Quería que fuera más íntimo. Más nuestro .

La comprendo. Yo también quería que nuestra relación fuera menos… pública? Al menos por ahora.

La abrazo por detrás y ella se deja. Apoya su cabeza contra mi mentón.

LEXA: la primera vez que me dijiste "te quiero" fue cuando me dijiste que yo había cambiado tu forma de ver a los terrícolas. Y ese momento fue solo nuestro.

Coge mis manos con las suyas y nos balanceamos.

LEXA: la segunda fue cuando me dijiste que "ahora" estabas preparada.

Se gira y se queda frente a mi. Apoya su frente contra la mía.

LEXA: así que esta vez que lo has contado públicamente… era la tercera vez.

Sonríe. Me encanta. Tiene los ojos cerrados y no para de sonreír. La beso. La beso de forma tranquila. Le transmito la paz que necesita.

LEXA: te gustaría… ehm.. pasar conmigo esta noche? Aquí, en mi tienda?

Se separa un poco de mí, no logro descifrar su mirada.

CLARKe: quieres…

Vuelve a levantar la ceja. Ufff sí quiero. Pero quiero dormir con ella, despertarme con ella en mi cama. Conmigo.

LEXA: eso es… secundario. Si que quiero pero.. claro que quiero. De hecho… me muero de ganas. Pero... lo que quiero es descansar contigo. Dormir contigo. Despertarme contigo.

CLARKE: comandante jajaja tiene usted sentimientos? Deseos?

Me encanta que se ría. Tengo una risa tonta yo también.

CLARKE: hoy me quedaré contigo en tu tienda. Esta noche.

LEXA: y las demás?

Se deshace del abrazo y se dirige a la puerta.

CLARKE: las demás depende de como te portes esta noche.

Se vuelve a girar y me guiña un ojo.

CLARKE: voy a vestirme para la ceremonia.

Y se va. Y yo no puedo parar de sonreír. Quiero que sea ya esta noche. Quiero tenerla a mi lado… Será mejor que me vista. Hago llamar a mis dos cosedoras.

Entran a mi tienda con las tijeras y el hilo. Estos tipos de vestidos van amoldados al cuerpo. Tan tan amoldados que los cortan y te los cosen a tu medida. Las cosedoras tienen que ser experimentadas o sino se tardaría demasiado. A mi me tienen más que medida y tardan 5 minutos en ponerme el vestido. Les digo que vayan a la tienda de Clarke mientras entran dos guerreros para ayudarme a ponerme los accesorios de Heda.

Muero de ganas de ver a Clarke con el vestido que le he dado… aunque muero más por ver su cara cuando le rompan el vestido y se lo cosan.

El tiempo ha llegado. Los tambores resuenan más fuerte. Indra viene a buscarme.

INDRA: Heda, todo está preparado.

LEXA: Indra, entra. Quiero hablar contigo.

Indra entra en la tienda. Estamos a solas así que puedo hablar claro.

LEXA: Qué piensa Abby de todo este tema? Estoy segura de que habéis hablado los tres a vuestra marcha. Para Clarke, Abby es importante. Es importante que acepte nuestra relación y la de mi gente con la suya.

INDRA: Quieren ser el 13er clan sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, tiene miedo de que Clarke no esté cómoda contigo Comandante. Y por supuesto tiene miedo de que quieran matarla.

LEXA: Tiene miedo de que la utilice o que no la quiera?

INDRA: Sí.

Eso tiene que cambiar. Tengo que llegar a Abby y ponerla de mi lado. Sino la relación con Clarke peligrará.

LEXA: Gracias. Está todo preparado para la ceremonia y para la proclamación?

INDRA: Sí, Heda.

LEXA: Vámonos.

Salgo de la tienda y observo la llanura. Han puesto los cuerpos en dos pilas y en frente de ellas dos varas grandes de madera donde están atados los dos jefes de la montaña. El pequeño no para de chillar y gritar.

Todo el recinto está vallado con antorchas, los guerreros se apilan cerca del recinto. Hay un camino de antorchas para entrar al recinto. Observo la entrada y veo como Marcus y Clarke me están esperando.

Clarke está preciosa. No puedo esperar a estar a solas con ella. El vestido está perfecto. Se marcan todas sus curvas. Saludo a Marcus cuando llego y me tomo un rato en mirar a Clarke de arriba a abajo. Ella está haciendo lo mismo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan nos reímos. Me acerco más ella.

LEXA: Te ha sido difícil ponerte el vestido?

CLARKE: Si lo llego a saber te dejo que me pintes la cara.

LEXA: Quien te ha pintado la cara y te ha hecho el pelo por cierto?

CLARKE: Octavia.

LEXA: Cada vez me alegro más de haber confiado en ti.

Clarke pone los ojos en blanco. Me acerco más a ella para que solo escuche ella la siguiente frase.

LEXA: Me muero por quitarte ese vestido.

CLARKE: Pues espero que tengas algo afilado en tu tienda.

Me río. Es genial estar con ella. Caminamos juntas hacia las pilas, Marcus nos sigue a unos pasos. Conforme vamos avanzando por el pasillo, los terricolas van cerrando por detrás el círculo a nuestro paso.

Nos paramos en frente de las pilas. Todo está preparado. Me separo un poco del grupo. Los tambores han dejado de sonar. Proyecto la voz para que todo el mundo me oiga.

LEXA: Guerreros… La montaña HA CAÍDO!

Se oye un rugido. Están todos muy exaltados. Quieren venganza por tanto daño. Esto va a ser una brutalidad, pero es necesario para apaciguar los ánimos.

LEXA: Todo el que quiera venganza… que la exprese!

Uno a uno pasaron terricolas cortando a las dos personas. Cortes superficiales o profundos. Pronto los dos cuerpos eran solo sangre. Los terrícolas están muy exaltados.

Miraba a Clarke varias veces, no podía mantener la mirada. Nos consideraba bárbaros por esto. Lo sé. Le hablé bajito.

LEXA: Yo tampoco quiero esto. Sé que es una barbaridad. Sé que no se paga ojo por ojo.

CLARKE: Sin embargo lo has propiciado.

LEXA: En época de guerra la masa mueve las acciones. Si no hubiese ocurrido este acto me habrían matado a mi y después a ellos.

CLARKE: Sigue sin ser una excusa. Esto es una barbaridad.

LEXA: Quiero cambiar esto. Contigo a mi lado. Siempre he querido hacerlo, pero las guerras... Blood must not have blood.

Clarke asiente.

CLARKE: Ya veremos.

Por fin terminan de mutilar a los ya muertos Wallace. Las colocan uno en cada pila. Es hora de quemarlas, de que las almas descansen en paz. Vuelvo a proyectar mi voz, para que todo el mundo me oiga.

LEXA: y ahora, dejaremos que las almas de los caídos en ambos bandos descansen en paz. Clarke, como líder de la gente del cielo me acompañará en esta purificación.

CLARKE asiente y coge una antorcha conmigo. Por el final se oye a los terrícolas gritar..

WANHEDA WANHEDA WANHEDA

Por el momento la respetan. Ya veremos que piensa la Reina del Hielo, Nia, de esto. Quizá en unas horas sepa de esto y mande asesinarla. Necesitaremos una guardia personal para ella… y que pasé más tiempo a mi lado. Sonrío. Aunque esta vez Clarke no me devuelve la sonrisa. Me centro en las pilas. Primero encendemos una y después la otra. Los cuerpos se empiezan a quemar y el fuego está en todo su esplendor. Ahora es el momento de proclamar al 13er clan. A algunos les tomará por sorpresa, pero espero que los ánimos sean buenos.

LEXA: hoy hemos descubierto un nuevo clan amigo. Hoy hemos luchado junto a ellos y han demostrado su tenacidad y su fuerza. Es por ello, que insto a la gente del cielo a convertirse en el 13er clan de la alianza. Este es un merecido premio para el final de esta batalla.

Hay un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos. Después… la gente empieza a vitorear. Toda la gente que ha luchado sabe que merecen ser el 13er clan y por ello se alegran de esta situación.

Marcus avanza hasta mi posición.. e Indra se acerca con el sello de Heda. Lo metemos en el fuego.

Marcus se arrodilla y en un acto que no me esperaba Clarke se coloca delante de él.

CLARKE: tu recibirás la marca como canciller, yo recitaré la promesa como Wanheda.

El público se vuelve loco y vuelve a gritar.

WANHEDA WANHEDA WANHEDA

Marcus se levanta y Clarke se agacha. Me mira… En sus ojos puedo ver miedo y amor a la vez. Este es un gran paso. Que ciertamente… nos beneficia. Es un paso que a los ojos del público me otorga poder. Clarke… eres muy lista.

CLARKE: yo Wanheda, prometo tratar a tu gente como mi gente y solucionar tus problemas como si fueran míos.

Lo dice de verdad. Lo dice mientras me mira profundamente. Lo dice con un vestido terricola. Lo dice con nuestras costumbres en ella. Me lo dice a mi.

Le tiendo la mano para que se levante. Nuestras miradas se mantienen mientras se levanta. Las ganas de besarla son inmensas. Me acerco a ella. Ella da un paso hacia mi. Estamos muy pegadas, muy muy pegadas. Es Marcus quien pone sentido a todo los acontecimientos.

MARCUS: Heda, estoy preparado para recibir vuestra marca.

Me saca de mis pensamientos. Y a Clarke también. Ella mira hacia el suelo y yo asiento. Indra saca la marca del fuego y Marcus se remanga la camisa.

Se oye un grito de dolor al recibir la marca.. y después un estrurndo de la gente a nuestro alrededor.

El decimotercer clan se había unido a nosotros.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Clarke

Ya éramos el decimotercer clan. Los terrícolas vitoreaban sin parar, la fiesta había empezado. Se arrimaron a las pilas de cadáveres ardiendo y empezaron a beber y festejar la victoria. Pronto se unieron, aunque a una distancia prudencial de las pilas, la gente del cielo.

Puedo ver mezclados con terrícolas a un Jasper dolorido y su novia, Monty, Raven, Octavia… hasta mi madre estaba con Indra bebiendo y celebrando!

Yo aún seguía conmocionada. Todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día… y las que quedaban por pasar. Le había dicho a Lexa que iba a pasar la noche con ella, pero ahora… tenía dudas. No de que quisiera estar con ella. Es solo que me apetecía estar un rato a solas conmigo misma.

A pesar de la fiesta, me dirigí a mi tienda. Pensé que en ella encontraría el descanso que necesitaba.

Cuando entré la vi desierta, tal y como esperaba. Compartía la tienda con Octavia y Raven. Y sus cosas estaban po encima de la mesa. No teníamos nada más que una especie de "colchones" que los terrícolas nos habían enseñado a construir.. y que Raven había mejorado, una mesa y dos sillas. Supongo que como casi nunca pasaba tiempo con ellas aquí no habían hecho falta más sillas. Siempre estaba en la tienda de Lexa urdiendo planes… o simplemente estando con ella.

Observé que en la mesa seguía el espejo de Octavia. Lo cogí y me miré en él. Tenía una aspecto terrícola… pero no dejaba de verse que era de la gente del cielo. Me miré el vestido súper ceñido. Menos mal que nadie me vio la cara cuando las sirvientas empezaron a romperlo delante de mí. No hablaban mi idioma, les dije algo sobre la irá de Lexa al ver roto el vestido y se rieron… y entonces empezaron a coserlo.

No me quiero imaginar a alguien sin sirvientes poniéndose este vestido. Lincoln tenía razón. Con razón se reía. Sonrío. Estamos creando lazos los unos con los otros.

Veo una sombra a través del espejo y me asusto.

LEXA: soy yo. No te asustes. No te encontraba… y estaba nerviosa.

Se acerca más a mí, del susto aún estoy temblando un poco. Nota mi temblor y se aparta.

LEXA: lo siento, no quería… asustarte. Yo solo…

No le salen las palabras. Supongo que no quiere repetir el suceso con Costia. Supongo que no encontrarme le ha hecho revivir cosas del pasado.

CLARKE: no te preocupes. No pasa nada, solo quería estar un rato a solas. Hoy he vivido demasiadas cosas, y necesito desconectar un poco de ellas.

LEXA: qué es desconectar?

CLaRKE: pensar en otras cosas.

Lexa asiente. Y se dirige hacia la salida. Me habla de espaldas.

LEXA: te he asignado a mis dos mejores guardias personales. Están al salir de la tienda. Te seguirán a todas partes, a menos que les digas que no lo hagan. Como he hecho yo ahora. Al principio te resultará incómodo, pero es por tu seguridad.

Está en la puerta, a punto de salir.

LEXA: entenderé si no vienes esta noche, Clarke.

No digo nada y se va. Suspiro. No es que no quiera estar con ella. Por supuesto que quiero estar con ella. Supongo que con esto le he roto un poco el corazón.

Suspiro otra vez. Dejaré pasar un poco el rato. Me tumbo en mi colchón y a los 10 minutos aparecen Octavia y Lincoln.

Parece que vienen a lo que yo debería estar haciendo con Lexa.

Octavia me ve y cambia su cara.

OCTAVIA: Así que los dos guerreros que hay fuera son porque tú estás aquí. Por qué no estás con Lexa? Debería ser vuestra gran noche.

Suspiro otra vez.

CLARKE: Necesito estar un rato a solas.

Lincoln me mira y mira a Octavia. Pasa su mirada de una a otra. Creo que no sabe si se van a quedar o no.

y yo creo es que hora de ver a Lexa.

CLRAKE: me voy a verla. Espero que Raven no os corte el rollo.

Octavia de ríe y abraza a Lincoln. Al menos se esperan a que salga de la tienda. Salgo y me encuentro a los dos guardias personales de Lexa. Me ha dado a sus guardias de más confianza? Está claro que no quiere que me pase nada malo. Les saludo y asienten. Comienzo a andar y me siguen. El camino hasta la tienda de Lexa es corto, pero se hace incómodo.

Hay dos guardias en la puerta que me impiden pasar.

CLARKE: quiero ver a Lexa.

GUARDIA: Heda no puede recibir a nadie por el momento.

Cómo? Qué está pasando? Me mosqueo.

CLARKE: sabes quién soy. Déjame pasar.

GUARDIA: no.

Mi humor empeora por momentos.

Me giro a mis guardias y les pregunto qué está pasando, pero no tienen respuesta.

Aprieto los dientes.

CLARKE; Déjame pasar. Ya.

El guardia ve mi cara y se tambalea un poco pero vuelve a repetir "no".

Mi cara es un poema. Voy a volver a increparle pero de la tienda salen dos chicas que me quitan la respiración y las ganas de matar al guardia. Saludan a los guardias y se van cabizbajas.

Quienes eran? Las sigo con la mirada, cuando escucho al guardia.

GUARDIA: Heda te recibirá ahora.

CLARKE: porfin.

Pego al pasar a la nueva mole de guardia de Lexa y entro en la tienda. Cuando estoy en la puerta les digo a los míos que se queden fuera.

La tienda está iluminada por dentro con muchas velas. Muchísimas velas. Crean un ambiente precioso.

Veo a Lexa con ropa de cama en medio de la habitación. De pie. Se ha lavado la cara y quitado el vestido.

Qué estaría haciendo con esas dos chicas? Pensaría que no iba a venir y quiso desfogarse con ellas? Una ira crece en mí envuelta de celos.

CLARKE: quienes eran?

La pregunta es sería, igual que mi tono.

LEXA: quienes eran quien? Los guardias a los que casi matas por no dejarte pasar o las chicas que han salido de mi tienda?

CLARKE: las chicas. Creías que no iba a venir?

LEXA: que hubieras venido o no no cambiaría nada de lo que he hecho con esas chicas. Si es eso lo que te preocupa.

CLARKE: seguramente si lo hubiera hecho.

Me giro dispuesta a irme. No voy a aguantar estas películas.

Lexa da unos pasos ágiles y me alcanza. Cómo puede ser tan rápida? Se pone delante de mí.

LEXa: donde vas?

CLARKE: a mi tienda.

LEXA: por qué?

Me mira extrañada. Yo le aparto la mirada.

LEXA: estás celosa?

CLARKe: quienes eran.

Lexa se ríe. Me intenta abrazar pero doy unos pasos hacia atrás. Me pone cara de pucheros.

CLARKE: no te lo repetiré.

LEXa: dos criadas que me han quitado el vestido y limpiado la cara. Mejor dicho, que SOLO me ha quitado el vestido y limpiado la cara. Por Becca Clarke, la única persona con la que quiero hacer algo es contigo. Y respecto a tu pregunta, no sabía si vendrías o no, pero he querido poner las velas por si acaso.

La miro con calma, parece que dice la verdad. No sé porque dudo por ella. Será por el poder que tiene. O por el cuerpo que tiene. Podría tener a cualquiera. Y sin embargo dice que me quiere a mi.

CLARKE: te creo.

Me giro y doy vueltas por la habitación. Lexa me sigue.

LEXa: estás más tranquila?

Se queda parada delante de la cama, con los brazos en jarra. Yo sigo andando por la habitación y no contesto.

LEXA: si quieres irte puedes marcharte sin temor.

CLARKE: no te temo.

LEXA: la verdad es que las chicas eran guapas no?

Su comentario hace que me encienda.

CLARKE: la verdad es que sí.

Voy a picarla. A este juego pueden jugar dos.

CLARKe: si se lo pidieras… Se acostarían conmigo?

Noto como Lexa se tensa. Toda ella.

LEXA: no soportaría saber que alguien que no sea yo te toca.

Ahí tengo lo que quería.

CLARKE: a mi me pasa lo mismo.

En verdad no tiene la culpa de que me haya puesto paranoica.

CLARKE: siento haberme puesto así. Yo… quiero ser la única que…

LEXA: yo también quiero ser la única.

Nos acercamos, nos abrazamos. Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello. La aspiro. Que bien huele.

Su cuerpo se acopla junto al mío. El abrazo se vuelve más fuerte. Más reconfortante. No me arrepiento nada de haber venido aquí. Pero.. y ahora… qué vamos a hacer?

Tengo ganas de.. hacerla mía. Sé que ella también las tiene. Me gustaría estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Estoy nerviosa, no sé si lo voy a hacer bien.

LEXA: quiero dejarme llevar Clarke. Por esto que sentimos. Quiero que te enamores perdidamente de mi, tal y como yo estoy yo de ti.

CLARKE: crees que no estoy enamorada de ti.

LEXA; lo estás?

CLARKE: no tengo dudas de lo que siento. Pero la situación de abruma. Que sintamos esto implica muchas cosas, para nuestra gente. Quiero tener una relación normal contigo. Quiero poder cogerte de la mano y que la gente lo vea. No quiero esconderme. No quiero esconder lo que siento. Envidio a Lincoln y Octavia. Ellos pueden.. ser ellos. Y nosotras?

Lexa suspira y cierra los ojos. Da vueltas por la habitación.

LEXA: yo tampoco quiero esconder lo que siento. Pero tampoco quiero ponerte en peligro. Por qué no empezamos por poca gente? Gente de confianza. Al menos hasta que lleguemos a Polis. Allí, tendremos otros problemas, aunque menos graves, y podremos manejar esta situación.

Lexa me devuelve la mirada, y se acerca poco a poco. Cada paso que da me pongo más nerviosa. Me muero por besarla y creo que ese momento está al llegar.

LEXA: Quizá así no estaremos "tan" escondidas. Podremos tener momentos con gente en los que seamos nosotras mismas y no las representantes de nuestro pueblo.

Ha llegado hasta donde estoy. Me coge las manos y las pone sobre sus hombros. Después pone las suyas sobre mis caderas.

LEXA: Qué me dices?

CLARKE: Qué... cuando me vas a empezar a besar?


	14. Chapter 14

POV Lexa

La última pregunta que me ha hecho me ha encendido sobremanera.

CLARKE: Qué... cuando me vas a empezar a besar?

Ahora.

Con sus manos en mis hombros y las mías en sus caderas empiezo a besarla. Primero dulce y despacio… pero no tarda en llegar el momento en el que nuestras bocas se abren y nuestras lenguas conectan.

Los besos se vuelven más profundos y apasionados. Tanto que Clarke tiene que parar para coger aire, mientras que yo me centro en su cuello.

Nuestras respiraciones son cortas y rápidas. Intento guiarla hacia la cama, pero ella no se deja. Acabamos al lado de la mesa. Ella está apoyada en la mesa, apoyando levemente sus nalgas en ella.

Mis manos empiezan a necesitar más de ella y van recorriendo un camino desde sus caderas hasta su cuello pasando por los costados.

Me separo de ella y le pido con la mirada aprobación para tocarle los pechos. Tengo muchas ganas de tocarlos, de besarlos,de escucharla gritar mi nombre mientras lo hago. Sin embargo, ella arquea la ceja y dice.

CLARKE: Creía que por lo que te morías de ganas era por quitarme el vestido. Cómo lo vamos a hacer sin las sirvientas?

Se ríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. La vuelvo a besar durante unos minutos y ella me corresponde el beso. Siguen siendo apasionados, pero ya no tan salvajes.

Quito una mano de su cadera, y cojo mi cuchillo favorito… Deshago el beso y le enseño el cuchillo.

LEXA: Me dejas ser tu sirvienta durante unos minutos Clarke kom Sky kru?

Clarke me mira a los ojos, con cara de no saber si decirme que sí o que no. Teme que le haga daño?

LEXA: No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

CLARKE: No es eso, es que.. no llevo nada más debajo.

No lleva nada debajo? Puf, ahora si que quiero quitarte el vestido Clarke. Le mantengo la mirada e intensifico mi mirada de deseo. Por favor, Clarke, accede.

CLARKE: Si vas a quitarme el vestido, quiero quitarte yo antes el tuyo.

Me parece justo. Si parar de mirarla, le tiendo el cuchillo. Ya no llevo el vestido de la ceremonia, pero seguro que le pone la superioridad de tener el cuchillo y poder quitarme la ropa así. Le sonrío, ella lo coge al instante.

CLARKE: Donde quieres follarme comandante?

Coge el cuchillo y rasga uno de los tirantes de mi vestido de cama.

CLARKE: En la mesa?

Rasga otro.

CLARKE: En la cama?

Otro más. El vestido cae por su peso en el suelo. Estoy totalmente desnuda para ella.

CLARKE: En el.. suelo?

Se ríe mientras observa mi cuerpo. La veo deleitándose, casi casi relamiéndose. Esta va a ser una gran noche.

Me tiende el cuchillo y lo recojo. Sigo mirándola a los ojos, casi sin pestañear. Comienzo a rasgarle el vestido muy despacio, para no cortarla.

LEXA: Primero.. en la mesa.

He terminado de rasgarla la parte de abajo del vestido, sus piernas quedan desnudas delante de mi.

LEXA: Después… en la cama.

He pasado a la parte trasera del vestido, ahora ya podría salir de allí sin ayuda pero...

LEXA: Y después, me pedirás desde el suelo que vuelva a hacer el amor.

Le rasgo la parte delantera y le quito el vestido yo misma con un simple movimiento de mano. Admiro su cuerpo. Es.. perfecto. Me encantan sus pechos. Creo que ya tengo permiso para hacerle lo que quiera así que… comienzo a besarle el pezón izquierdo. Ella suelto un gemido y apoya sus manos en mi cabeza.

Le está encantando. Pasó al pezón derecho y poso mi mano en al anterior pezón, para seguir estimulándolo.

La espalda de Clarke se empieza a arquear. Está entrando en trance y eso me encanta. Con un movimiento de mano, y sin despegarme casi de ella, me quito de sus pechos y tiro todas las cosas que hay encima de la mesa, salvo un par de velas, al suelo.

Clarke parece pillar la indirecta, pues se sienta en la mesa definitivamente y me guia para acabemos las dos tumbadas en ella. Ella boca arriba… y yo encima de ella.

Siento todo su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío.. y me encanta. Abre un poco las piernas para que acomode las mías… así que lo hago.

Cuando nuestras dos intimidades se rozan, soltamos a la vez un gemido. Está super mojada… lo noto… y me encanta.

Le sonrío y vuelvo a besarla. Ella empieza a mover sus caderas y yo empiezo a mover las mías al compás. Con cada empuje nuestros cuerpos de acompasan más y mejor. Estamos perfectamente acopladas. Nuestros cuerpos se necesitan el uno al otro. Noto como sus gritos se ahogan en mi cuello y le insto a que no los reprima soltando yo los mios. Por Becca, nos tiene que estar oyendo cualquiera que esté cerca de la tienda. Es igual. Va a ser perfecto. Clarke parece captar la indirecta y ya no reprime los gritos.

Me encanta escucharla. Gemir así. Poco a poco, voy notando con el orgasmo va surgiendo dentro de mí. Pero quiero que sea antes Clarke la que termine, quiero que ella experimente antes esta sensación esta noche.

CLARKE: Lexa… AAaaah Lexa…

Le beso el cuello y voy dándole besos hasta acabar en su oído.

LEXA: te quiero princesa…

CLARKE: Hazlo ya, metete dentro de mi.. Aahhh Por favor, no puedo más.

Sus deseos son órdenes para mi, pero antes quiero jugar un poco con sus pechos. Los lamo mientras escucho sus jadeos,se vuelven más incontrolables y cuando clava sus uñas en mi espalda… sé que tengo que hacerle caso.

CLARKE: Lexa… Como no me termines me vas a matar aquí mismo.

Miro sus ojos, y son de desesperación. No puede más de verdad, necesita correrse. Así que no la hago sufrir más y meto mi mano entre sus piernas. Está mojada como el mismo mar. Tanteo un poco el orificio y lo tiene muy dilatado, así que meto dos de mis dedos.

Clarke vuelve a jadear, pero esta vez con más alivio. Cierra sus ojos. Quiero darle un buen final, así que como mi dedo pulgar comienzo a masajear su clítoris. Su orgasmo no tarda el llegar. Noto como se contraen sus paredes vaginales y como se arquea su espalda debajo de mí. Sus gritos son ahogados por mis besos… hasta que consigue calmarse. Vuelve a abrir sus ojos, y nuestra miradas se encuentran. En sus ojos veo alivio y amor. En los míos, hay mucho deseo. Tenía muchas ganas de tenerla así, debajo de mi. Gritando de placer. Y por fin la he tenido. Quiero volver a tener esta sensación varias veces cada noche. Es fantástica.

CLARKE: Ahora… me toca a mí.

Me da la vuelta sobre la mesa, y se pone encima de mi. En sus ojos vuelvo a ver deseo. Puff necesito que me toque ella también. Tengo todos los músculos en tensión. Coloca sus piernas acopladas a las mías, y vuelve a mover las caderas esperando nuestro acople. Sincronizamos nuestros movimientos y volvemos a jadear.

Necesito que me toque. Y que lo haga ya. Pero sé que me va a calentar más. Que me va a calentar hasta que arda, como he hecho yo. La vuelvo a besar con pasión mientras paso mis manos por sus pechos y después las coloco en sus caderas, para intentar que el movimiento sea más fructífero.

Ella aprovecha para lamer mis pezones. Primero uno.. y después el otro. Con movimientos circulares, mordisquitos, lametones… Después… para. Levanta su mirada, me mira y sonríe, yo no puedo evitar sonreír con ella. Pone sus manos sobre mis pechos y poco a poco baja la cabeza hasta mi entrepierna. Primero se queda un rato en mi vientre. Lo lame y lo besa. Más tarde va bajando.. hasta que llega a su destino. Suelta mis pechos y me agarra las piernas. Las separa mientras me mira con cara de deseo, las separa lo justo para meter su cara entre ellas… y empezar a lamer mi clítoris de una manera exquisita.

No paro de gemir, lo que me hace sentir me está volviendo loca. Pone una mano en mi pecho derecho y empieza a masajear mi pezón. A pellizcarlo. Mis gemidos son desacompasados

LEXA: me estás volviendo loca. Metete dentro de mi.

CLARKE: aún no.

pufffffff, muevo mis caderas al mismo tiempo que ella lame mi clitoris. Intento con eso aliviar un poco la presión que el orgasmo interno está causando en mi. Necesito correrme. Ya.

Pongo mis dos manos sobre su cabeza. La empujo para que haga más presión. Esta sensación es magnífica. Estoy a punto de correrme. Clarke está entre mis piernas. Estamos las dos desnudas. No hay guerra. Quiero que se pare el tiempo.

Y entonces Clarke mete dos dedos en mi vagina. El orgasmo recorre mi cuerpo como una presa de agua que acaba de abrirse. Tiemblo debajo de Clarke a la vez que pego un grito de placer máximo.

Acabamos de hacer el amor y de volvernos una.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Clarke

Lo acababa de hacer. Acababa de hacer el amor con Lexa.

Y había sido bestial. Aún notaba como temblaban nuestros cuerpos. Joder, que ganas tenía de hacer esto.

Lexa hace me que me incoorpore y se levanta de la mesa. Estamos ambas desnudas. Veo cómo se acomoda el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras me mira.

LEXA: Ha sido…

CLARKE: Bestial.

Nos reímos. Me acerco a ella y la vuelvo a besar dulcemente, esta vez acabamos en la cama tras besos, cosquillas y caricias. No paro de reirme. De sonreír. Estoy feliz. Observo a Lexa y se siente igual que yo. Estamos dentro de las sábanas, acariciandonos. Lexa está boca arriba y yo estoy a su lado izquierdo, abrazandola y dandole besos en la clavícula. Lexa me acaricia los brazos mientras tiene los ojos cerrados.

Estamos disfrutando la una de la otra. Quiero que se pare el tiempo.

LEXA: puede ser así todas las noches si quieres.

Sigue con los ojos cerrados.

CLARKE: Así... cómo?

LEXA: Así de bestial.

Abre los ojos de golpe.

LEXA: Clarke, vístete. Viene alguien.

CLARKE: Quien?

Lexa se levanta de un salto, coge el vestido de noche y lo mira. Se ríe, y lo tira encima de la cama. Mientras recojo la sabana para cubrirme el cuerpo veo que Lexa coge su ropa de Heda y se la pone a duras penas. Un pantalón y una camiseta. Entra un guardia.

Va con la cabeza baja. Supongo que habrá escuchado todo lo que ha pasado aquí dentro.

GUARDIA: Heda, Un mensajero de Azgeda solicita tu presencia. Trae un mensaje de la reina Nia.

LEXA: espera dos minutos aquí dentro. Date la vuelta y mira hacia la puerta.

El guardia la obedece.

Lexa me mira y resopla. Voy con la sábana como vestido. Y no es por tirarme flores pero seguro que estoy super sexy así.

Los problemas no nos dan ni una noche de descanso. Ya sabía yo que esta noche iba a ser larga…

LEXA: ves ese arcón? Mi ropa está ahí. Ponte algo rápido. Yo haré la cama.

Lexa haciendo la cama? Al menos no está muy deshecha. No la veo yo sin sirvientas.

Me visto tan rápido como puedo e intento ponerme lo más "gente del cielo" que encuentro.

Cuando termino miro a Lexa, la cama está hecha impecable. Cada día me sorprende más esta chica. Asiente y le dice al guardia que pase el mensajero.

El guardia sale y a los pocos segundos entra una mujer rubia.

Estoy colocada en medio de la tienda y Lexa se ha sentado en su trono.

ECHO: Heda, mis respetos.

Avanza hasta el trono. Hinca una rodilla.

LEXA: levántate. Qué mensaje traes de Nia?

ECHO: Nia quiere que esté mensaje solo lo escuches tú Heda.

Lexa piensa durante un segundo. Levanta su barbilla. Sonrío porque me encanta ese gesto.

LEXA: puedes hablar delante de Wanheda.

Lexa no le quita los ojos a la mensajera. Así pues, la mensajera habla.

ECHO: Nia quiere agradecerte tus esfuerzos en matar a la montaña y se pregunta…

La mensajera me mira y le devuelve la mirada a Lexa.

EChO: cuando matarás a Wanheda.

Tengo que decir que Lexa tiene que tener mucha paz interior. Pero esta noche con el tema de mi muerte se le está agotando la paciencia.

No muestra signos de debilidad, ni de odio. No sé siquiera si enfadarme porque no lo haga.

LEXA: la gente del cielo es ahora el 13er clan. Wanheda es mi gente también. No va a morir. Deberías enviarle un mensaje a Nia de mi parte… Dile que Wanheda, así como toda persona de la gente del cielo está ahora bajo mi protección, y que cualquier acto de guerra contra ellos implicará que toda la coalición caiga encima de ese pueblo.

Su mirada es seria. Ojalá no me miré nunca así. Da realmente miedo.

LEXA: dile a también a Nia que es mi deber cuidar de mi pueblo y eso también implica liberarnos del yugo de la montaña. Ahora, puedes irte.

Echo asiente y se gira para irse. En el camino a la puerta, su mirada repara en la mesa… Con todas las cosas tiradas por el suelo, menos dos velas.

Sale por la puerta y Lexa se levanta de su trono como si tuviera un muelle en su silla. Me mira… y suspira.

LEXA: lo sabe. No caí en la cuenta de la mesa.

CLARKE: podrían estar las cosas tiradas por cualquier otro motivo Lexa

LEXA: no podemos asumir eso ahora. Nos pillarían por sorpresa. Necesito a Indra aquí.

Pero Indra siempre se adelantaba a ella. El guardia anuncia su presencia y la deja entrar.

INDRA: he visto una guerrera de Azgeda saliendo de aquí y sonriendo .. eso nunca puede ser buena señal.

Lexa suspira. Tiene razón con que lo saben. Va hacia la mesa y empieza a recoger las cosas que han caído. Me acerco a ayudarla.

INDRA: ha visto la mesa así?

Lexa asiente.

INDRA: tenemos menos tiempo del que esperábamos.

Lexa pone el mapa de todo el territorio encima de la mesa y lo abre. Indra empieza a señalar puntos estratégicos con figurillas.

INDRA: el problema lo tenemos con el ejército de Azgeda que está con nosotros. El resto, está en el reino de Azgeda y tardará varios días en alcanzarnos.

LEXA: tendremos que decirles que se vayan a Azgeda.

INDRA: se olerán algo. Puede que algunos nos sigan por precaución.

LEXA: que nos sigan pues. Montaremos más y mejores puestos de vigilancia. Van a ir a por Clarke. A la que hay que proteger es a ella.

INDRA: si Wanheda fuera de los nuestros.. sería así. Pero siendo de la gente del cielo… irán a por todos. Saben que ella se preocupa por ellos.

Lexa está pensativa. Y por fin señala el mapa.

LEXA: dividiremos los ejércitos. Los soldados de Azgeda volverán a su tierra. Triku irá a proteger Arkadia.

Levanta su mirada y me mira.

LEXA: un delegación de la gente del cielo vendrá a Polis.

Asiento.

Lexa vuelve a mirar a Indra. Se la ve duditativa. Cierra los ojos. Y los vuelve a abrir.

INDRA: iré donde me digas Heda.

LEXA: Clarke decidirá. Si fuera por mí serías su sombra.

Indra me mira.

CLARKE: protege a mi gente. Octavia cuidará de que no me pase nada.

Lexa asiente.

LEXA: está todo dicho. Los demás soldados son fieles a mí. Confiaremos en ellos.

INDRA: daré las órdenes Heda.

Indra se marcha y nos volvemos a quedar a solas.

LEXA: aún tenemos unas horas antes de que levanten el campamento. Tienes decidido quién será la delegación?

Más o menos, creo que sí.

CLARKE: sí. Más o menos. Iré a decirlo.

Me dispongo a salir cuando Lexa me para, y me coge de la mano.

LEXA: espera.. yo… me gustaría saber si vas a volver. Esta noche.

Mira hacia el suelo. Supongo que teme que le diga que no.

Cojo su mano y la pongo en mi mejilla. Ella levanta sus ojos y los dirige hacia los míos.

CLARKE: voy a volver cada noche a tu lado Lexa. De hecho… me gustaría, dentro de poco, poder llamar a esta tienda "nuestra tienda".

Lexa sonríe.

LEXA: dentro de poco. Así será.

Quita su mano y capto que he de volver a la vía diplomática. Salgo de la tienda y suspiro. Mis dos guardias están esperándome.

Toca visitar a mi madre, Raven, Octavia y Bellamy. Ellos serán mi delegación.

Dejaré que Marcus, Monty y Jasper vayan a Arcadia. Ellos cuidarán de todos allí.

Antes de dirigirme a ver a mi madre, me giro para mirar la que "en poco tiempo será mi tienda". LEXA está en la puerta, observándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan me sonríe.

Dentro de poco, me repito. Dentro de poco.


	16. Chapter 16

POV Lexa

El campamento estaba apunto de levantarse. Escuché el ritmo de los pasos de la gente y me desperté.

Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y descubrí a una Clarke dormida a mi lado. Estaba preciosa por la mañana. El máximo de dormida que la había visto había sido el día que nos enfrentamos al Pauna.

Aún recuerdo como de embobada me quedé cuando la miraba. Ya para entonces pensaba que era perfecta.

Decidí despertarla con besos. Primero en la mejilla, despacio, sin prisa. Después en la frente.

No sé despertaba. Puse cara de no entender nada. Tan profundamente dormia?

Metí mi mano por debajo de la sábana y comencé a acariciarle el vientre, mientras seguia dándole besos.

No sé despertaba. Me asusto. No puede ser. Qué le pasa? Está bien?

Comienzo a zandarearla. Y a decir si nombre.

LEXa: Clarke… Clarke…

No se despierta.

COSTIA: quizá deberías besarla como me besabas a mi.

Giro mi cabeza, y la veo en frente de la cama.

COSTIA: quizá deberías cuidarla como no me cuidaste a mí.

Aparece Nia de la nada y le corta la cabeza.

…..

Me despierto sudando, Clarke está a mi lado. Me estaba zarandeando.

CLARKE: no te despertabas. No parabas de moverte. Creía que tenías un ataque epiléptico.

Mi respiración es entrecortada. Pero atino a decir.

LEXA: estoy bien. Ha sido… una … pesadilla. Muy real.

CLARKE: quieres hablar de ello?

La observo, aún lleva las ropas que cogió de mi arcón.

Niego con la cabeza.

LEXA: ya tienes a tu delegación?

Asiente.

CLARKe: ya están preparados para irse. Indra me ha dicho que todos los soldados han partido ya para sus posiciones. Los últimos en salir somos nosotros. Mi pueblo va hacia Arkadia con el ejército de Triku.

LEXA: bien… no tardaremos en irnos.

Me levanto y me acerco a un bol con agua. Me lavo la cara. Aún me estoy recuperando de la pesadilla. Hacia mucho tiempo que no las tenía tan reales. Quizá la llama quiere decirme algo?

CLARKE: te quiero Lexa.

Esas palabras me dejan sin sentido por unos segundos. No me las esperaba. Me giro y me encuentro con una mirada que contiene amor y preocupación.

CLARKE: no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras. Nunca te he visto tan alterada.

Está preocupada. Estas pesadillas siempre me dejan tocada durante unos minutos.

LEXA: ha sido solo un sueño.

CLARKE: Lexa..

LEXA: está bien. Dormíamos y me despertaba. Tu no. Por mucho que lo intentara. Después aparecía Costia y me decía que te protegiera como no lo hice con ella. Después… Nia le cortaba la cabeza. Lo siguiente es que me despiertas.

Me mira en silencio, yo le mantengo la mirada.

LEXA: algunas veces la llama me habla. Puede que está sea una de la veces.

Ahora me mira extrañada.

CLARKe: que es la llama?

LEXA: lo que nos hace Heda. Hace que también podamos hablar con otros comandantes en meditación. Como una unión. Es el espíritu de la primera comandante.

CLARKe: espíritu?

Su mirada ahora es escéptica. La verdad es que quiero dejar de mirarla. Me acerco a ella. Ahora está nerviosa.

CLARKe: no me has contestado…

La tengo otra vez contra la mesa. Nuestros cuerpos están pegado y nuestras caras muy cerca.

LEXA: ni lo voy a hacer…

Estoy a punto de besarla cuando un guardia anuncia la presencia de Abby. Clarke desvía la mirada a la puerta y al ver que no me he movido ni un ápice me devuelve la mirada.

LEXA: estos 10 segundos son nuestros y de nadie más.

Y empiezo a besarla. El primer beso es dulce… los siguientes no. La beso con deseo y desesperación. Si alguna vez te pasa algo Clarke… no me lo perdonaré jamás.

A los diez segundos, para el beso en seco y me separo unos centímetros. La cara de Clarke es un poema.

Apoya su frente en mi barbilla y yo aprovecho para abrazarla y darle besos. Ella me devuelve el abrazo.

CLARKE: odio decirte esto pero… mi madre estará impaciente.

LEXA: te molesta que nos vea abrazadas?

Clarke suspira. Y niega con la cabeza.

CLArKE: tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que ahora esto es así.

Yo asiento y ordeno que pase.

Abby entra en la tienda… pero no me esperaba que fuera seguida de Marcus y de Bellamy. No sé cual de las tres caras es más un poema.

Abby muestra comprensión y a la vez enfado.

Marcus sigue teniendo la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

Y Bellamy muestra ira por los ojos. Sé que siente algo por Clarke desde hace mucho. No era mi intención herirle.

Clarke al ver a todos se aparta un poco de mí, pero sin romper nuestra distancia demasiado.

Me coloco en mi posición de Heda. Con las piernas un poco abiertas, la barbilla levantada y las manos detrás de la espalda.

LEXA: hablad.

ABBY: estamos listos para irnos. Indra dice que nuestro pueblo y su ejército van ya juntos. El de Azgeda ya ha partido. Tus soldados dicen que podemos partir todos en una hora.

LEXA: entonces no hay nada más que decir. Marcus, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Cuando todo esto acabe, iré a visitar Arkadia acompañando a la delegación de CLARKe.

Marcus asiente y atisbo un Abby.. una sonrisa?

Se van, pero veo que Bellamy, Al contrario de ellos se acerca a mi.

Clarke lo intercepta y le dice algo que apacigua su cara. Al final se gira y se va.

Volvemos a estar las dos solas en la tienda. Los celos se apoderan de mi.

LEXA: qué hay entre Bellamy y tu?

CLARKE: amistad.

LEXA: su mirada no es de amistad. Como tampoco es la mía.

CLARKE: se preocupa por mi.

LEXA: lo sé.

Clarke niega con la cabeza y anda por la habitación.

CLARKE; sé desde hace mucho que siente algo por mi. Pero nunca le he correspondido. No de esa forma. Le quiero, mucho. Pero como un amigo. Supongo que como tú te preocupabas por Anya.

Al menos, la entiendo. Asiento.

LEXA: será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. No hemos dormido nada y el camino hasta Polis va a ser muy largo. Además quiero ver el ánimo de los guerreros.

Clarke asiente.

CLARKE: , He visto celos?

Se ríe. Me encanta su risa. Quiero despertarme con ella todos los días. Se acerca más a mí.

CLARKE; contéstame…

Sus ojos se muestran felices y pícaros. Quiere pincharme a ver si salto. Sabe que la quiero. Y que sí, me he puesto algo celosa. No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien intente imponerse a mi.

LEXA: si me miras con esos ojos, se me pasa todo.

Le doy un beso rápido. Salgo de la tienda, y me voy a desayunar.


	17. Chapter 17

POV Clarke

Todo el campamento está levantado y en marcha. LEXA dice que el camino hacia Polis serán 5 días.

Estamos cada una en un caballo. Hemos cogido vehículos de la montaña y cargado en ellos a personas y suministros. En general poca gente va a pie y son todos soldados bien fornidos con buena zancada, en algunos momentos incluso corren.

Lexa dice que quiere llegar en tres días para evitar problemas con la gente de Azgeda… Y porque echa de menos Polis.

LEXA: cuando lleguemos conocerás a mi mentor, Titus.

CLARKE: alguna vez he escuchado su nombre. Estás muy unida a él?

LEXA: es como un padre. Es el guardián de la llama, es quien sabe el conjuro para llevarla de un cuerpo a otro. Ha sobrevivido a 3 comandantes, yo soy la cuarta.

CLARKE: cada cuánto cambiáis de comandante?

LEXA: cada vez que muere.

Se me congela la cara.

CLARKE; y cada cuanto moris?

LEXA: Suele haber uno cada tres años, aunque yo ya llevo 4. Dicen que soy diferente a los demás.

CLARKE; desde luego eres diferente a todos. Por eso…

Me acerco más a ella en el caballo para captar su atención. Ella me lee los labios. ,"Te quiero"

Lexa sonríe. Parece que le gusta que se lo diga.

LEXA: espero durar mucho más Clarke. Quiero… que esto perdure. Quiero seguir cambiando cosas. Mejorar la vida de la gente.

CLARKE: lo que me dijiste en la ceremonia… Es verdad? Quieres cambiar esas costumbres?

LEXA; sí. Sin duda. Pero antes quiero cambiar otra. Titus se opondrá con todas sus fuerzas, pues sabe lo que conlleva. Habrá tener cuidado con él, aunque no dudo de su lealtad.

CLARKE; y cuál es la primera que quieres cambiar?

Lexa me mira...

LEXA: quiero que Heda no sea una figura que camine sola. Quiero que tenga una compañera de vida.

CLArKe: y por qué crees que Titus se opondrá?

LEXA: porque trae confrontaciones. Porque quiero hacerlo público. Porque puede que me maten por esto

CLARKE: a ti? Creía que me matarían a mi.

LEXA; más bien a las dos. Solo que tú me importas más y te protegeré con todo lo que pueda. Incluso con mi vida

CLARKE; desee luego a moñas no te gana nadie Lexa.

LEXA; qué es moñas?

Un pitido nos alerta del cambio de marcha. Nuevos terrícolas bajan a correr y otros suben en los camiones.

Aprovecho para decirle a Lexa que quiero ir a ver a mi madre.

Ella siente sin más y ve cómo me dirijo hacia el vehículo más cercano. Junto, como no, a mis dos guardaespaldas personales. Creo que es lo único que le apacigua a Lexa cuando me alejo de su lado.

El coche baja las ventanillas, que por cierto, tiene todas tintadas, y aparece un careto de Octavia.

OCTAVIA: ya te has cansado de la comandante? Creía que tenías más aguante.

Veo a mi madre conduciendo a su lado, que medio sonríe. No le caerá bien Lexa, pero al menos sabe que la quiero y que me va a proteger por encima de todo.

CLARKE: en realidad me he cansado de cabalgar. Quieres hacerlo tú? Además, quiero hablar un rato con mi madre.

Octavia no se lo piensa dos veces y me intercambia las posiciones. Veo cómo se va al lado de la comandante. Dirá lo que quiera, pero la venera profundamente.

Lexa asiente cuando alcanza su posición y empiezan a hablar.

ABBY: sé que Lexa te quiere Clarke. Pero me asustan las maneras de su pueblo… y todo el tema de que.. ya sabes.

CLARKE: me maten. Ya. A mi también me asusta. Al menos no me faltan guardias.

Abby asiente.

ABBY: cómo es llevar dos armarios a todos los sitios?

CLARKE: molesto. No puedo ni mear a solas. Si no es ellos, es Lexa. No estoy nunca a solas. También necesito tiempo para mi.

ABBY: Lexa no lo entiende?

CLARKE: aún no se lo he dicho. Cuando me resulte muy molesto se lo diré.

ABBY: la quieres?

CLARKE: sí.

ABBY: por qué?

CLARKE: la quiero de esa forma en la que no sabes porque suceden las cosas, pero suceden.

ABBY: Bellamy será un problema. Él se veía contigo después de lo de Finn.

CLARKE: nunca le di ilusiones.

ABBy: lo sé. Pero él tampoco puede explicar lo que siente por ti.

CLARKE: crees que debería hablar con él?

ABBY: solo si se vuelve muy desesperado quizá. Ahora… tienes otras cosas de las que preocuparte.

CLARKE: sí…

El grupo empieza a parar paulatinamente. Lexa levanta la mano y hace una señal. Aparece Octavia a mi lado.

OCTAVIA: hay un río cerca, cogeremos agua y los caballos descansaran.

Bajamos el coche todos. Veo que Lexa da indicaciones a varios guerreros para que monten un perímetro de seguridad. Observo a mis dos guardias… y veo una figura más pegada a mi. No sé porqué, pero me lo esperaba.

CLARKE: en serio? Tu también?

OCTAVIA: Lexa dice que en algún momento trenzas que mear y que yo seré tu escudo. Me ha dicho que como te pase algo me matará tal y como te hayan matado ati. Así que mientras estés bajo mi cuidado mearás y cágaras agusto… sana y salva.

Suspiro. Que desgracia la mía.

OCTAVIA: a mi tampoco me apasiona la idea princesa. Me gustaría hacer otras cosas contigo que no sean estas.

CLARKE; cómo que?

OCTAVIA; después podríamos jugar a las cartas. Crees que a la Comandante le irá el streap póker?

Me río. Mucho. Y eso llama la atención de Lexa. Aunque tiene su cara de comandante puesta sonríe levemente mientras posa sus ojos en mi. La tengo enamoradisima. Y para qué mentirnos, yo también estoy así.

El tiempo para el agua no dura mucho. Lexa parece que tiene los tiempos muy medidos, enseguida partimos de nuevo.

Sigo estando en el vehículo con mi madre, hablando de todo un poco. De cómo será Polis. Mi madre cree que será como algo medieval y yo le cuento lo del ascensor. Deben de tener algo de tecnología. Aunque poca.

ABBY: ojalá haya agua caliente.

CLARKE: si por favor.

ABBY: pídele a Lexa que te calienten agua, seguro que lo hacen para que te puedas dar un baño en condiciones.

Mi cabeza se va con Lexa, en una bañera, con agua caliente y jabón.

Parece que mi madre se da cuenta de mis pensamientos.

ABBY: para que diré nada…

Llevamos a una explanada, se está haciendo de noche, pero aún hay algo de luz. Lexa para a todo el grupo. Creo que acamparemos aquí.

LEXA: equipaje ligero. Quiero salir cuanto antes mañana por la mañana.

Se acerca al vehículo con su caballo y le habla a mi madre.

LEXA: hoy acamparemos aquí, pero no montaremos ninguna tienda.

ABBY: la tuya tampoco comandante?

Esta pregunta me interesa.

LEXA: la mía tampoco. Me gustaría… que Clarke durmiera conmigo esta noche. Dejaría que durmiese conmigo ?

Le está pidiendo permiso a mi madre?

ABBY: me está pidiendo permiso comandante?

Lexa asiente. Desde luego quiere ganarse a mi madre.

ABBY: Clarke es mayor para decidir donde duerme y con quién comandante.

LEXA: me tomaré eso como un sí.

Al terminar de decir la frase, levanta la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Nos sonreímos. Durante unos segundos. Después Lexa se marcha a organizar todo el campamento.

Así que hoy voy a dormir con Lexa al aire libre… me gusta la idea. Aparcamos los vehículos como nos indican los guerreros y empezamos a sacar mantas y cosas de abrigo de los camiones. Varios guerreros se han ido a cazar y tantos otros están montando hogueras y haciendo guardia.

LEXA: Clarke..

Me giro a mirarla. Tiene puesta una sonrisa en la cara, está feliz por lo que veo.

CLARKE: hoy no habrá nuestra tienda…

LEXA: no. (Sonríe) pero quiero enseñarte una cosa esta noche. Nos tendremos que ausentar un poco del campamento.

CLARKE: eso no se lo has dicho a mi madre.

Su cara cambia al instante y se vuelve seria.

LEXA: debería decírselo?

CLARKE: no jajaja pero se lo diré yo para que esté al tanto de la ausencia. No te da miedo que nos ataquen a las dos a solas?

LEXA: no iremos a solas. Iremos con nuestros guardias.

Se acerca un poco a mi.

LEXA: aunque nos dejarán algo ... Me muero por besarte otra vez Clarke.

Mira a mis labios con deseo y suspira.

CLARKE: pues hazlo, nada te retiene.

Me acerco un poco más a ella y la electricidad se nota entre nosotras. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y ella, como un acto reflejo, las pone en mi caderas.

LEXA: Clarke… aún no.

CLARKE: yo también lo deseo LEXA… es más…

Le señalo con la cabeza el vehículo. Con los cristales tintados… nadie nos vería.

CLARKE: quieres que… cojamos algo de la furgoneta? Esto es muy.. de la gente del cielo sabes?

Lexa me mira con gesto raro. No entiende.

LEXA: coger algo del vehículo? Coger que Clarke?

Me acerco a su oído y le digo.

CLARKE: quiero follar contigo dentro del vehículo Lexa. Tiene los cristales tintados… nadie nos vería.

De repente Lexa cambia su cara y dice en voz alta.

LEXA: te acompañaré dentro Clarke… A coger eso que quieres coger...

Me río. La cojo de la mano y entramos por la puerta de atrás de la furgoanet. Ya han sacado todas las mantas y solo quedan un par de colchones por acondicionar según el modo Raven. Supongo que los cogeria para piezas.

Cerramos la puerta y la luz prácticamente desaparece. Estamos de pie dentro de la furgoneta. A los lados hay bancos para que la gente vaya sentada. noto como la figura de Lexa se pega a mi cuerpo por detrás.

LEXA: llevo todo el día queriendo estar a solas contigo. Es una tortura estar a tu lado y no poder tocarte…

Noto como sus manos empiezan a tocar mi torso bajando hacia mis caderas. Pone su boca en mi oreja izquierda y sigue hablando.

LEXA: quiero poder besarte siempre que lo desee…

Hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y empieza a besarlo… A morderlo…

CLARKE: mmmm Lexa…

Me giro para estar frente a ella. Lexa aprovecha y me abraza más fuerte. Tengo mis brazos entre mi pecho y su pecho.

Nos besamos, con ansia. Parece que hemos dejado de lado las cosas románticas por ahora. Sabemos lo que necesitamos la una de la otra. Es una tortura verla, estar a su lado y no poder estar con ella.

El beso sube de nivel y la tiro contra uno de los bancos de la furgoneta. Lexa resopla mientras cae en el banco sentada.

LEXA: no tenemos mucho tiempo.

CLARKE: entonces hagamos que el que tenemos merezca la pena.

Me pongo a horcajadas encima de ella, sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo. Yo me centro en besarla.

Lexa empieza a desnudarme. Primero me quita la camiseta y después empieza a desabrocharle los pantalones. Yo hago lo mismo con su parte de arriba pero me quita las manos.

LEXA: es muy difícil luego volver a ponerlo. Déjame que te haga disfrutar.

Yo también quiero ver cómo se corre. No me parece justo. O al menos eso pienso hasta que me quita el sujetador y su boca se centra en mis pechos.

CLARKE: LEXA Aaaah... mmmmm...

No puedo parar de gemir, pero Lexa me calla con besos.

LEXA: no chilles… y bésame. No nos pueden oír.

Mientras dice eso, mete su mano dentro de mí pantalón. Primero encima d mi ropa interior.

Madre mía, debo de estar empapada.

LEXA: mmm tienes un mar aquí dentro.

CLARKE: calla y no pares.

Sonríe y es la mejor sonrisa que la he visto poner en siglos. Me besa, me besa con pasión, con sentimiento. Sus besos me transmiten todo lo que no me puede decir en palabras. O no.

Mientras mete su mano dentro de mis braguitas dice...

LEXA: te amo Clarke. Con todo mi ser.

El momento se congela y a mi me parece mágico. Nuestros ojos conectan y puedo sentir esa energía que me mueve cuando estoy junto a ella.

Mientras estoy en este estado, mete dos dedos dentro de mí y el momento se rompe… para traer otro de lujuria.

Ahogo mis gemidos en sus labios tanto como puedo, pero cuando estoy llegando al clímax me abrazo a ella y los ahogo en su cuello.

Al cabo de unos segundos el orgasmo recorre mi cuerpo y mis músculos se relajan. Ahora estoy abrazada a ella.

CLARKE: yo también de amo Lexa. Con todo mi ser.


	18. Chapter 18

Salimos de la furgoneta no sin antes adecentamos un poco. Lo ocurrido ahí dentro me ha dejado… bufff. Si no fuera porque no tenemos tiempo ahora. Me quedaría siglos con ella allí. Esta noche no podremos tener sexo, pero si le robaré unos cuantos besos mientras le muestro mi sorpresa.

Al lado de esta llanura hay otra, tan solo a unos 20 árboles de distancia. La llevaré allí esta noche y sin luces le mostraré todos las estrellas, que seguro que ya ha visto, y le contaré nuestras historias. Llevaré cena y abrigo. Espero pasar un muy buen momento con ella.

Al salir de la furgoneta nos encontramos a Octavia y Raven. Octavia nos Mira y se ríe. Raven hace como que no sabe de qué va la cosa.

OCTAVIA: has comprobado que no quedaba nada ya en la furgo princesa?

Clarke se pone roja.

LEXA: voy a cuadrar las guardias y ver que todo está en orden. En unas horas volveré a por ti.

Quiero darle un beso para despedirnos, pero no creo que sea nada adecuado. Un beso, nada más. Quizá sea buena que nuestra gente vea gestos de cariño entre nosotras, quizá poco a poco...

Clarke me mira mientras me despido y baja sus ojos a mis labios mientras asiente. Sé que se ha quedado con ganas tocarme. De hacerme sentirla.

Me autoconvenzo de que un beso es lo que necesito. Así que me acerco a ella, y con mi mano izquierda le acomodo la cara para besarla. El beso es dulce y corto. Supongo que lo habrán visto varias personas.

La que tiene cara de sorprendida después del beso es Clarke. Sus ojos conectan con los míos y ni pestañean.

Me alejo un poco de ella, pero no me deja. Me sorprende con otro beso rápido y lento en el final. Supongo que ella también se moría de ganas por hacerlo más público. Poco a poco.

Asiento esperando su respuesta a si me puedo ir y ella solo me mira y pestañea. Sonrío y me voy.. está en trance.

Las siguientes horas pasan rápidamente. Algunos guerreros llegan de cazar la cena y otros han montado pequeñas hogueras para protegernos del frío.

Cocinamos la cena en las hogueras. Por costumbre, suelo cenar con mis generales. Así que dejo intimidad a Clarke. La veo a tan solo unas hogueras de distancia hablando con su madre, Raven y Octavia.

Terminamos de cenar. Es la hora de mostrarle a Clarke mi sorpresa y así se lo hago saber a mis guardias. Voy hacia mi caballo y me montó en él. Mis soldado me siguen a pie.

LEXA: Clarke.. nos vamos? Prometo que no estaremos mucho tiempo fuera Abby.

ABBY: no voy a esperarla despierta Comandante. Ella ya es mayor.

Asiento. Clarke se levanta y llega hasta mi caballo.

CLARKE: no has traído un caballo para mi?

LEXA: jajaja no. Sube aquí conmigo.

Clarke se sonroja. Pero apoya un pie y sube delante de mí.

Mis brazos la abrazan mientras recogen las riendas. Sus manos se cogen a la montura del caballo.

Mucha gente nos mira.

LEXA: hace mucho que no iba con alguien en el mismo caballo.

Aunque me gusta la sensación con Clarke, me pongo un poco triste. Anya solía llevarme de pequeña con ella en los caballos.

Conduzco el caballo a paso lento hasta el claro de al lado.

CLARKE: con quién…?

LEXA: con Anya. Durante mis primeros años de entrenamiento. Me llevaba a todas partes con ella y aunque casi siempre caminaba hasta que me dolieran las piernas… ella siempre me acogía en su caballo después. Poco a poco pude caminar tanto como un soldado entrenado.

CLARKE: cómo fue tu infancia? Es decir, qué es de tus padres?

LEXA: a mi padre y mi madre los mataron cuando supieron que mi sangre era negra. Tenía 3 años, no me acuerdo de ellos. Pero Anya indagó y me contó su historia. Como eran, como pensaban.

Como me querían. Este último pensamiento me lo guardo para mí. Aunque los guardias están a una distancia prudencial… Es mejor que solo vean mis sentimientos por Clarke.

CLARKE: siento mucho lo de Anya. Ella, era buena. Compartíamos la misma visión del mundo.

LEXA: debió ser ella la que naciera con sangre negra. Necesitamos más gente como Anya. O como Indra.

CLARKe; tampoco creía que en Blood must have blood?

LEXA: tampoco. De hecho fue ella quién me hizo abrir los ojos. Desde pequeña siempre me han enseñado a luchar y devolver el golpe. Anya me enseñó a amar las pequeñas cosas y a luchar por ellas. Fue en esos tiempos cuando conocí a Costia. Era Triku, como yo….

Sonrío al pronunciar su nombre. Costia.. te echo mucho de menos.

LEXA: cuando el anterior comandante murió y nos emparejaron en las rondas... Anya, Costia e Indra vinieron conmigo en el viaje. Indra no quería que viniese Costia… y ahora entiendo el porqué. Nunca le importó que estuviéramos juntas. Solo quería protegerla. Y nosotras creíamos que era por celos y envidias... Anya nos aconsejó lo mismo y no la escuchamos.

CLARKE: sabes? Las historias que me han contado son al revés. Que eran ellas la que te escuchaban a ti y te hacía caso.

LEXA: sí. En asuntos de guerra. Ahí soy implacable. En los del amor… al menos Indra nos aconsejo que estuviéramos juntas.

Sonrío, es la mejor decisión de todas las que he tomado.

Por fin llegamos a la explanada e insto a Clarke a que baje del caballo. Cuando estamos las dos abajo mando a los guardias a que monten posiciones. Cojo del caballo tres mantas y dos cuencos con comida y una botella de agua.

Extiendo una manta y le doy otra a Clarke. Nos tumbamos y observamos las estrellas.

Clarke me cuenta historias de sus antepasados, y yo le cuento las que se cuentan en nuestra historia. Algunas son iguales y otras no. Terminamos mirándonos tiernamente tumbadas de lado.

CLARKE: gracias por tu regalo. Me ha encantado.

Me acaricia con la palma de la mano mi mejilla. El solo tacto de su mano hace que me estremezca.

CLARKE: tienes frío?

LEXA: no… Exactamente. Pero si lo tuviera te acercaras más a mí Clarke kom skykru?

CLARKe: mmm no.

Pongo cara de sorpresa.

CLARKE: solo si me llamas Wanheda.

LEXA: Wanheda, quiero besarte.

CLARKE: cómo antes en la furgoneta?

LEXA; jajajaja así también. Pero ahora quiero un beso menos pasional.

Clarke se ríe, se acerca y me besa. Es un beso tranquilo, pero que al poco se convierte en profundo. Cuando quiero darme cuenta está encima de mi y debajo de las sábanas.

LEXA: Clarke jajajaja para… están mis guardias. Nos van a ver.

CLARKE: escucharte si pero verte no? En nuestra tienda no decías lo mismo.

Me río, mucho. Nuestra tienda…

LEXA: oír y ver es diferente. O tú que prefieres, que nos vea tu madre o que nos oiga?

Clarke se para en seco. Y me mira muy muy seria. La miro con preocupación.

LEXA: que pasa ?

CLARKE: como mi madre nos oiga o nos vea haciendo el amor, Heda, Lexa kom Triku. Te juro que recibirás la ira de Wanheda.

Me hace cosquillas. No paro de reirme. Aún no la quiero parar.

CLARKE: la gran Heda.. muerta por cosquillas. Qué pensara de ti el siguiente Comandante?

Esta última frase me ha cabreado un poco. Así que la cojo de las manos y con el cuerpo le doy la vuelta. Ahora ella está bocabajo. Estamos en una pose… muy muy caliente... Nos empezamos a besar y Clarke empieza a soltar mini gemidos.

LEXA: será… mejor… que paremos...

CLARKE: para tu primero…

LEXA: pufff para tu Clarke. Yo no puedo parar ya.. mmmm….

Empiezo a tocar su cuerpo. Meto mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y empiezo a acariciarla tanto como puedo.

CLARKE: pararé… pero solo si me prometes una cosa.

El ritmo de los besos ha descendido mucho…

CLARKE: que nunca te vas a morir. O al menos morirás cuando tengas muchos años. Prométeme que juntas vamos a traer la paz total a todo nuestro pueblo.

Pienso la siguiente frase. Aunque la que digo me sale del corazón.

LEXA: te prometo que si tengo que dar la vida, será por conseguir eso.


	19. Chapter 19

POV Clarke

La noche anterior había sido fantástica. Compartimos muchas caricias y confidencias y volvimos con nuestros respectivos aliados.

Me siento feliz. Preocupada, pero feliz. Vuelvo a cabalgar con Lexa a mi lado. Pero ya no nos escondemos para besarnos. Ni para abrazarnos. El camino se está volviendo un poco rápido. Pero de momento no hemos tenido sorpresas. Algunos rastreadores han encontrado rastros de personas y los informantes dicen que tenemos al ejército de Azgeda a unos 6 días a pie. Lexa está cogiendo ventaja.

Pienso en lo que dicen de que es implacable en la guerra. Quizá tengan razón. Ganar tiempo en el camino ha sido crucial. La rotación de los hombres, las paradas ligeras. Incluso alguna vez ha bajado a correr con sus hombres para ver cómo estaban. No me extraña que digan que es una comandante diferente. Supongo que todo esto lo aprendería de Anya. Que suerte tuvieron todos de que las emparejaran.

LEXA: hoy será la última noche que pasemos al aire libre Clarke. Cómo quieres pasarla?

Esa pregunta es fácil.

CLARKE: contigo. Ayer te eché de menos mientras dormía.

Lexa me pone ojos de corderillo.

LEXA: y yo a ti. Clarke… tengo que prepararte para Titus.

CLARKE: tengo que ponerme algo elegante?

Lexa niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

LEXA: ojalá fuera eso. Intentará volvernos la una contra la otra… por mi seguridad. Incluso puede que meta por medio a gente del cielo. Octavia será tu sombra durante los días que estemos allí. No confío en nadie más que en ella para cuidar de ti dentro de una habitación. Mis guardias y los tuyos le hacen caso a él también. Eso no lo puedo cambiar Clarke.

Lexa pone cara de preocupación. Intento calmarla.

CLARKE: todo saldrá bien Lexa

LEXA: a veces pienso que Titus fue quien entregó a Costia.

Lexa mira al frente y pone su pose de Heda. Como la tiene de ensayada.

CLARKE: por qué piensas eso?

LEXA: por cómo desapareció. Estábamos en la torre, ya la verás, y discutimos… mucho. En cierto modo, por Titus. Azgeda no quería unirse a la coalición y querían ser ellos los que mandarán por encima de Heda. La superioridad de su ejército era aplastante respecto al de Triku. Pero no al ejército de la coalición. Azgeda no quería entrar en guerra conmigo. Quería imponerse. Sabía que perdería una guerra, aunque hubieran muchas bajas en mi lado. Perdón, nuestro lado.

CLARKE: y qué pasó? Qué motivo daban para no aliarse a los demás clanes?

LEXA: la coalición era débil, pero yo era quien lo unía. Nunca lo política ha sido tan difícil Clarke. Tenía escondida a Costia, para que no pensaran que era débil o que una simple sirvienta podría decidir el estado de 12 clanes. Azgeda supo de su existencia y lo evidenció. Titus me pidió que cortara la relación, que la enviara a casa. Yo sabía que si hacía eso la matarían antes o después. Costia tampoco quería volverse, pero.. en cierto modo la obligué. Ese día, le dije que teníamos que pensar en esa opción, en que se fuera por un tiempo a un sitio donde no pudieran encontrarla. Salió de la habitación enfadada, gritándome si la quería de verdad. Fue lo último que supe de ella. Supuse que se fue a su habitación, pero a la mañana siguiente no apareció. El resto de la historia ya la sabes.

CLARKE: por eso no quieres que Octavia se separe de mi… vaya con Titus. Parece que está enamorado de ti.

Lexa se ríe.

LEXA: no, lo que le pasa es que tiene una posición complicada.

CLARKE: ya veremos…

Seguimos un rato cabalgando, el camino empezaba a ser sinuoso pues estábamos por una montaña

LEXA: cuando pasemos esa curva… verás por primera vez Polis. A mi me impresionó la primera vez que lo vi. Estoy deseando ver tu reacción al verla.

Y no era para menos. Era una ciudad. Una ciudad de verdad echa ruinas. Con una torre gigante que antaño fue un edificio importante. Ahí estaría en ascensor.

Supongo que tengo la boca abierta hasta el suelo, porque Lexa no para de reírse.

CLARKE: así que la Torre es tu casa?

LEXA: nuestra casa Clarke.

Me sonrojo.

CLARKE: dime que tenéis agua caliente para bañaros

LEXA: en la torre hay agua caliente para bañaros.

Suspiro profundo. Por fin.

LEXA: pasa algo?

CLARKE: no.. es que.. hace mucho que no me pego una ducha con agua caliente.

LEXA: eso se puede arreglar.

Me sonríe, se acerca con su caballo al mío y me pide que me acerque. Alarga su mano y roza mi cara.

LEXA: pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante… prometeme que recordarás estos dos días, estas dos noches…

Eso era fácil. No podía parar de pensar en ella.

CLARKE: te lo prometo Lexa.

Asiente y me dice que va a ver a todo el pelotón. Se va hacia atrás y Octavia ocupa su lugar en la marcha.

CLARKE: sinceramente, te prefiero a ti que a los armarios.

Octavia sonríe.

OCTAVIA: eso es un halago princesa? Me gustas más cuando estás con Heda un tiempo. Sisi. Totalmente.

CLARKE: creo que nunca he sido tan feliz… espero que me dure.

OCTAViA: me gusta verte así… aunque no sea con mi hermano.

Ya me había olvidado de Bellamy.

CLARKE: cémo está?

OCtAVIA: asimilando que en vez de estar con él estás con una mujer… y con la Comandante de un ejército que nos sextuplica.

CLARKE: visto así no lo tiene fácil.

OCTAVIA: visto así menos mal que se enamoró de ti la comandante. Si no hubiera sido por eso… A saber qué habría pasado.

CLARKE: seguramente estuviera muerta ya. Alguien me habría matado por coger, lo que dicen que es, mi poder.

OCTAVIA: Sí bueno.. quédate con tu poder de matar cosas. Yo me quedo el de amar de los terrícolas. Por cierto…

Se acerca más a mí y me habla en voz baja.

OCTAViA: ya habéis…

Asiento.

OCTAVIA: y cómo es?

CLARKE: cómo es que?

OCTAVIA: en la cama Clarke.

Me sonrojo. Aún no lo hemos hecho en una cama. Ha sido todo demasiado rápido. Aún me acuerdo de como follamos en la mesa de su tienda… pufff fue bestial. Quitarle el vestido. Tenerla arriba y abajo…

CLARKE: aún no lo hemos hecho en una cama… pero es fantástica. Es… Brutal.

OCTAVIA: se la ve en forma… seguro que se le marcan los abdominales.

CLaRKE: no tanto como a Lincoln. Vosotros ya..?

OCTAVIA: sí..

CLaRKe: y cómo es?

OCTAVIA: es mi primer chico… pero es bestial.

Me sonríe.

OCTAVIA: crees que será cosa de terrícolas?

Me río y ella se ríe conmigo. Es genial poder hablar con ella sobre esto.

Seguimos un rato cabalgando, hasta que llega Lexa y dice que no acamparemos. Que seguiremos hasta llegar a Polis. Los ánimos de la gente del cielo se apagan, mientras que los terrícolas gritan de alegría.

CLARKE: Lexa.. por qué no paramos? Ha pasado algo?

LEXA: al ritmo que llevamos nos esperan pasado mañana o como mucho mañana por la noche. Llegaremos por la mañana, nos anticiparemos a políticos y posibles traidores.

CLARKE: desde cuando sabías esto?

LEXA: se me ha ocurrido ahora.

Madre mía. Entonces ya no vamos a dormir al aire libre otra vez? Oh. Oh espera. Eso significa que descansemos en Polis mañana?

CLARKE: cuando lleguemos a Polis.. descansaremos?

Lexa asiente.

LEXA: os asignarán habitaciones. La tuya estará al lado de la mía. No te preocupes.

CLARKE: creía que íbamos a dormir juntas.

LEXA: y lo vamos a hacer. Solo que no sabes en qué cama.

Me guiña un ojo y se vuelve a reír. Quizá sea mejor así. Si nos enfadamos puedo irme a mi habitación y tener un tiempo conmigo misma.

CLARKE: lo de la habitación desde cuando lo tienes pensado?

LEXA; desde que te invite a Polis.

CLARKE: ya pensabas por entonces en qué cama hacerme tuya?

Lexa se sonroja. Se acerca a mi en su caballo y me dice…

LEXA: llevo pensando y soñando hacerte mía desde la primera vez que dijiste "tu eres la que envió 300 soldados a matarme".

CLARKE: sabes que así no me conquistas verdad?

Lexa me mira sorprendida y se aleja.

LEXA: creía que querías saber la verdad.

CLARKE: la verdad… quiero llegar ya a tu habitación.

LEXA: pronto Clarke. PRONTO.

CLARKE: me pone nerviosa como dices mi nombre cuando hay deseo de por medio.

Lexa sonríe. Tiene la mirada pícara. Estoy deseando llegar a una cama con ella.

La noche se vuelve dura, vamos más lentos pero seguimos avanzando.

Poco a poco el amanecer empieza a alzarse y Polis está en frente de nuestras narices. Por fin llegamos. Lexa va la primera.

Lo primero que nos encontramos de la ciudad es que tiene una especie de muro de 3 metros construido con trozos de edificios rotos, piedras grandes, madera, coches… de todo. En concreto nosotros estamos en frente de una puerta negra de metal.

Por arriba del muro hay guardias que ven a Lexa y empiezan a circular por voz que Heda ha llegado. Abren las puertas y entramos. En la ciudad hay calles, con puestos de venta a lo medieval. Están montandolos, cuando Lexa pasa por el lado de alguien… Este se arrodilla y dice Heda.

CLARKE: te tienen mucho respeto.

LEXA: más bien miedo.

CLARKE: por qué te temen?

LEXA; porque soy Heda. Otros Heda antes de mí no eran muy buenos con el pueblo. Por eso me respetan. Por si me vuelvo contra ellos. No se dan cuenta de que ellos son mi pueblo y vivo solo y para protegerlos.

CLARKE: creía que también vivías para quererme…

LEXA: Heda no. Lexa si vive parar quererte Clarke.

CLARKE: y quién eres ahora de las dos?

LEXA: soy las dos a la vez, siempre.

CLARKE: me gustas más cuando eres Lexa…

Sonreímos. Este día va a ser muy largo.


	20. Chapter 20

POV Lexa

Por fin llegamos a la torre. Titus nos espera en la mismísima puerta. La gente de alrededor admira los vehículos en los que va la gente del cielo.

A Titus… le veo en la mirada que nada de eso le gusta.

TITUS: Heda… hemos echado de menos tu presencia.

Hace una reverencia. Miro a Clarke y le indico que baje del caballo. Ella observa a Titus.. y después baja. Su madre y los demás hacen lo mismo y bajan del vehículo. Nos acercamos todos a Titus.

LEXA: yo también te he echado de menos Titus. Como ya sabes, esta es la gente del cielo. Nuestros aliados. Esta es Clarke, su líder.

TITUS: Wanheda, tu leyenda es conocida por todos.

TITUS no se anda con chiquitas…

LEXA: quiero que llevéis a la gente del cielo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Clarke, Abby, Octavia, Titus.. seguidme a la sala del trono...

Se llevan a la gente del cielo. Los demás subimos en el ascensor. Tengo unas ganas inmensas de besar a Clarke. De enseñarle todo esto. Sin embargo Titus se pone de cara a mi y me impide el hecho de poder ir y besar a Clarke. Al menos a escondidas. Se que también está su madre delante.. pero creo que debo marcar la distancia con Titus.

TITUS: Heda, deberíamos hablar sobre la unión con la gente del cielo. Habéis fijado términos y condiciones?

LEXA: no hace falta. Hemos luchado juntos. No hay mejores términos y condiciones que esos.

TITUS: Heda. La coalición no aceptará esto. Azgeda ya está de camino…

LEXA: basta. No quiero oír más hasta llegar a la sala del trono.

Miro a Clarke. Ella me mira con cara de circunstancia. Creo que no sabe qué hacer, abby y Octavia aún están observando el ascensor por dentro.

Quiero hacer esto antes de hablar de guerra otra vez. Aún me acuerdo del momento de paz que viví cuando hacíamos el amor. Ella, entre mis piernas. Yo, apunto de llegar al éxtasis. Ellos, el 13er clan. Nosotros, sin la montana. Todos, en paz. Tengo muchísimas ganas de revivirlo. Aunque de momento con un beso me conformo.

Aparto a Titus con la mano y le hago una señal para que se calle. Me acerco a Clarke y la cojo por la cintura con las dos manos. Ella se moldea a mí y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros. Nuestros ojos conectan y nos acercamos poco a poco.

TITUS: Pro Becca Lexa… otra vez no… El amor es debilidad. Cómo has podido volver a caer en esta trampa?

Con Clarke a punto de besarme, mi ira aumenta por momentos. Giro mi cara lo justo para decirle a Titus.

LEXA: lo que pase en mi cama no te concierne. Pero te adelanto que vamos a anunciar nuestra unión.

Muevo mi cara a ella, que me mira con más desconcierto aún. Le robó un beso rápido. Vuelvo a dirigirme a Titus y doy varios pasos hacia él.

LEXA: y tú serás el primero de aceptarlo. Clarke será mi vínculo. Anunciaremos esto hoy mismo. La ceremonia se realizará después de que Azgeda se rinda.

TITUS: esto significará tu muerte Heda. Ningún clan lo aceptara.

LEXA: lo aceptaran… porque yo se lo ordenaré.

Se abre la puerta del ascensor y nos dirigimos por un pasillo hasta la sala del trono. Allí podremos hablar tranquilos. Cojo la mano de Clarke y los guío por el edificio. Me encanta ir de su mano y creo que a Clarke.. también.

Llegamos a la sala del trono, que está custodiada por dos guardias. Nos abren las puertas. El olor a vela encendida me encanta. Nos inunda fuertemente. Suelto la mano de Clarke y me dirijo hacia el trono.

Me siento. Desde esta perspectiva siempre he visto mejor las cosas.

LEXA: ahora Titus, habla.

TITUS: el amor es debilidad Heda. Estar con Wanheda te traerá desdicha. Tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Azgeda viene a por ti, a por la coalición. Quieren tu cabeza y tu trono y tu se lo vas a servir en bandeja de plata.

LEXA: Azgeda vendría a por mi de una forma o de otra. Mi relación con Clarke no tiene nada que ver. De hecho, vender mi relación con Wanheda es la que puede darnos ventaja en esta pre-guerra.

TITUS: todo el mundo piensa que la leyenda dice que matarás a Wanheda. No que será tu amante.

LEXA: no será mi amante. Será mi compañera de vida. La leyenda dice unión, pero no especifica cual ni como.

Titus niega con la cabeza. Pero esta cediendo, por ahora.

TITUS: pongamos el supuesto de que anuncias tu unión con ella. Cuál será la reacción de los embajadores?

LEXA: de algunos buena, de algunos mala. Supongo que las cuentas estarán por igual.

TITUS: y cuando les digas que has hecho a la gente del cielo el 13er clan?

LEXA: esa reacción será más favorable que la primera. De hecho, como ya hice, fue la primera noticia que di. Y es la primera que les daré. No he olvidado tus enseñanzas Titus. Pero no son las únicas que tengo.

Ahora miro a Clarke. No ha parado de mirarme todo el tiempo. Como en trance. Ya le avisé de Titus.

Su madre y Octavia no paran de comentar cosas y de mirar la situación. Supongo que verán sus opciones y las de Clarke.

LEXA: convoca a los embajadores para esta tarde, después de comer me reuniré con ellos. Si hay alguno en la ciudad, házmelo saber, puede ser que los evalúe primero. Trae a los nightbleda a mi aposentos en una hora, antes de comer. Quiero hablar con ellos. Y respecto a Clarke… aunque tenga una habitación asignada, dormirá en la mía. Tendrá guardias asignados en todo momento. Su seguridad será la mía propia.

Titus enfurece por momentos.

TITUS: cuando anunciaras la Unión al pueblo?

LEXA: después de avaluar la situación con los embajadores.

TITUS: causarás una guerra para tu pueblo Heda.

LEXA: la guerra ya la ha empezado Azgeda sin mi. Ahora, vete. Lleva a Abby a su habitación. Octavia esperamos fuera. Quiero estar a solas con Clarke.

Titus se retira de inmediato. Octavia le guiña un ojo a Clarke y sale detrás de él. Abby se queda mirando a Clarke y después me mira a mi.

ABBY: tengo miedo por mi hija.

LEXA: Clarke estará a salvo bajo mi protección.

ABBY vuelve a mirar a su hija.

CLARKE: mamá, estaré bien.

ABBY: de acuerdo…

Con estas palabras Abby sale de la sala. Por fin a solas.

Suspiro. Mucho. Clarke viene a abrazarme. Hundo mi cara en su hombro.

LEXA: la guerra nunca es fácil. La política es más difícil aún.

CLARKE: tú solo dime que no va a haber un guerra por esto que sentimos.

LEXA: gracias a esto que sentimos la una por la otra… habrá paz.

Deshago el abrazo.

LEXA: quizá deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación. Pero antes me gustaría enseñaros un poco la torre, a todos. Iremos a las habitaciones de todos, los recogeremos.

Le cojo de la mano y comienzo a andar, pero ella me retiene.

CLARKE: espera Lexa…

Se acerca mi y une sus labios con los míos. Pone su mano derecha detrás de mi cuello y lo presiona para que el beso se haga más profundo. Nuestras lenguas conectan. La sensación es maravillosa. Pongo mis manos en su cadera y después subo mi mano derecha y meto mis dedos en su pelo.

Estoy en el cielo. Cuando pase todo solo tendré que preocuparme de cosas nimias y de cómo hacer feliz a Clarke.

Clarke aminora el beso y me poco a poco se separa de mi.

CLARKE: será mejor.. que vayamos a por mi gente.

LEXA: nuestra gente.

CLARKE: dime qué acabaremos esto en tu cama. Esta noche.

LEXA: nada en el mundo me apartaría de ti esta noche… Y de nuestra cama.


End file.
